Poppy's Mission
by NerdAlert8910
Summary: Years ago Poppy met a grumpy troll named Branch, so she sets out to be his best friend! But the hard shell of Branch is hard to crack, can she accomplish the impossible? PoppyXBranch
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everybody its NerdAlert8910, now recently I went to see DreamWorks Trolls and I absolutely loved it. So I decided to write a fanfiction, it won't contain spoilers for the movie because it takes place beforehand. I hope you all enjoy it, have fun! I don't own Trolls or any of it's characters. they belong to dreamworks.**

Chapter one: The first time Poppy met Branch

Poppy was a bright and happy troll, she was a great singer and dancer, always knew when to give hugs, and always went out of her way to make someone happy. Everyone in the kingdom loved her, and because she loved everyone else she was handing out cards for her 12th birthday. She was walking through the village, passing out cards to her party. She had delivered most of them, and was now handing them out to the outskirts of the village.

She looked into her basket, she had two invitations left. Then she heard singing, she looked around trying to find the source. Then she spotted them, a small yellow troll with sky blue hair. They were so lost in song that they walked into the forest, so Poppy followed them. "Hello? You know we shouldn't be out here, it's dangerous." The yellow troll stopped and turned around, she spotted Poppy and waved. But she didn't see the giant tree branch that was falling right above her, Poppy tried to warn her.

But there was no way she would make it in time, the small troll looked up and let out a very deep scream. Poppy closed her eyes not wanting to watch, but there was no crush noise. She looked over to see another troll, holding the ginormous price of wood with his hair. He told the small one to get out of the way, and she scrambled over to Poppy. With the small troll no longer in danger he let the branch falls, seemingly crushing himself.

"NOOO!" Shouted Poppy, but let out a sigh of relief when he climbed up from behind the branch. He pulled the small troll aside, not looking happy at all. She could tell by his grayish green completion, and his black hair. "Why did you leave the village, it's dangerous out here! You could have been hurt! And not just by that, there's so much you don't want to meet out here!" The younger troll's lip quivered, she began crying in a deeper than expected voice.

The older troll's features softened a little, he calmly said. "Look I'm sorry, are you alright?" She hugged him, he looked visibility uncomfortable about the small crying troll clinging to him. He didn't hug back, but he didn't push her away. When she finally calmed down, he stood up and pointed behind her. "Now I believe she has something for you, go on." She ran over to Poppy, who pulled out an invitation and handed it to the small troll. "What's your name?" She asked, the little troll bounced up and down with excitement.

"Smidge!" Poppy smiled, hugging Smidge. "Well I hope to see you at my party Smidge, now go back to the village." Poppy watched her the whole way, making sure she got back safe. After she was sure she was back to safety, Poppy turned to address the heroic troll behind her. But when she turned around he wasn't there any more, she just barely caught a glimpse of him turning around a tree.

"Wait!" she shouted running after him, only to run straight into him. They both toppled to the ground, with him ending up on top of her covering her mouth. "Shhhhhhhhh!" He got up and started walking again, she stumbled after him. "Wait! Oh sorry! Wait I just want to thank you for saving that girl back there, that was really kind of-" He held up his hand and stopped walking, turning around with a bored expression on his face. "Is this going anywhere important?"

She was a bit bewildered by this trolls behavior, he was so grumpy. She took a deep breath, and extended her arm. "I'm sorry, let me introduce myself I'm-" He interrupted her once again. "Princess Poppy, daughter of King Peppy, future ruler of the trolls. Yes I know who you are." He walked away leaving her stunned, she began walking after him. "Well I would like you to attend my birthday tomorrow, it's gonna be really fun!"

She handed him the last invite, he looked at it skeptically. It was all neatly wrapped, with her curly handwriting on the front that said 'Love Poppy' with a little pink heart. He tossed it behind him, it unknowingly landed in his satchel of sticks. "Yeah I'm gonna have to pass on that one, have fun being noisy targets." She watched him walk away… again… she was starting to lose her patients with this guy.

"Excuse me!? Give me one reason why not?" He stopped walking away and sighed, turning around to address her again. "Better yet I'll give you 3!" He said with a fake overly cheery voice, slowly walking back towards her. "Number 1, I don't dance. Number 2, I don't sing. And number 3, I have way too much work to do!" she was about to say something, but she heard the ding of her hug time bracelet. She opened her arms and waited for her hug, but he just stared at her like she was crazy. "What are you doing?"

She frowned, tilting her head to the side confused. "It's hug time!" He laughed a bit, not a pleasant genuine laugh, the kind that you do when you think something is stupid. "Yeah… that's not happening." Poppy's patients were gone now, she was a princess and she was gonna be treated like one. "As princess I order you to not only come to my party, but also give me a hug." He looked quiet amused, poking her nose. "Make me! I listen to 2 people and 2 only." She looked distraught, not feeling royal at all. "Me and-"

"Me!" He immediately froze, bowing to one knee. "King Peppy! Forgive me." Poppy smirked, oh how the tables have turned. "Dad! Great tell… uhh… I never caught his name." He looked up at her, saying. "Branch!" lowering his head again, Poppy nodded. "Yeah! Tell Branch he has to come to my party! And I didn't get a hug at hug time!" The king knelt down and hugged Poppy, she was a little surprised but returned the embrace. Once they separated he said four words, and she didn't understand them.

"Poppy, leave Branch alone." She was wide eyed, and slack jawed. King Peppy looked to Branch, who was still bowing. "Branch be on your way, but please try to be a little more respectful." Branch nodded. "Yes sir, I'm sorry princess Poppy." He didn't sound sorry, but he bowed to her. And with that he picked up his satchel and left, picking up sticks as he went. Poppy looked at her dad clearly upset, but she waited for an explanation.

The king sighed, he started walking back to the village with her. He put his arm on her shoulder, and he finally spoke. "Poppy, Branch is different from all your other friends. He doesn't want to trust anyone or let them in, and I fully believe if anyone can it's you. But as you saw, he can only take it in small doses. So I want you to keep trying, but don't overdo it. Okay?" She nodded, she didn't fully understand but she trusted her dad. And from that day on, she made it her goal to be Branch's friend. No! His best friend!

 **AN: Hey everyone I hope you all liked my story, but don't worry for all of you going. "Is that it? Where's the rest of it?!" well don't worry prince Zuko, there's more coming your way. So I hope you're all on the edge of your seat, and I'll be seeing you guys later. Cyber Highfives for everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone, It's NerdAlert8910 coming at ya with a new chapter, I hope you all like it! I do not own Trolls nor it's characters, they belong to dreamworks.**

Chapter two: a gift of friendship

Branch was doing his usual daily stick gathering, making sure he had enough wood to make traps. He was almost done when he heard footsteps behind him, he didn't turn around or slow his pace. He spotted a sharp stick a couple feet away from him, so he acted as if he wasn't aware of the presence behind him. He picked up the stick nonchalantly, then with one quick move turned around and raised the stick in the air. But he stopped when he heard a high pitched shriek, and saw a cowering Poppy. He relaxed a little, dropping the stick and dropping his satchel.

"Poppy you can't sneak up on me like that! Are you okay?" She looked up at him and smiled, he was being kind… harsh… But kind. "Yeah I'm fine Branch, I was just a little startled. You're right it was my fault." He breathed a sigh of relief, getting back up he began collecting sticks once more. As he went he heard her following close behind, he sighed but didn't stop his task. "Is there something I can help you with? I get up early so I don't have to interact with anyone else." She cautiously walked up beside him, holding out a blank piece of paper. "Well you see, you were unable to attend my birthday party because you were too busy. Right?" He grabbed the last stick and turned around, heading home.

"Mhmmm." She pulled a pencil out of her hair, holding it to him. "Well since I was clearly being inconsiderate of your schedule, I would like you to write down a date that you won't be working." He sighed and stopped, pushing the pencil back to her."Listen Poppy, I have decided to be courteous to you because I respect your father. But I don't have free time, so there's no way that would work."

He started walking faster, making sure he kept ahead of Poppy. But she persisted, walking backwards in front of him staring intently. He was beginning to get creeped out, as she just gazed at him continuously. "Um Poppy? You're starting to creep me out, also you shouldn't walk backwards you could-" and then Poppy bit the dust, and branch could only shake his head. "I don't have time for this, I have a meeting with your father this morning! So just go do whatever it is you do!" Poppy shouted at him as he walked away. "What meeting?" She got no answer though, because he was already gone. She crossed her arms and scrunched up her face, she was going to get him to come to her parties no matter what.

Branch sat in front of King Peppy, twiddling his thumbs. Being in the king's presence was always a little nerve wracking for him, so he wanted to be on his best behavior. "Ok Branch, what do you have for me." Branch cleared his throat, holding up a piece of paper. "Well as you can see here I have calculated a way so that you should have enough food and water for the dry season, if rationed correctly that is." The king took the page of information, looking it up and down. He nodded and placed the paper down, tapping it with his pencil. "Wonderful, now what do you need?"

Branch was taken a little off guard by his question, not sure how to answer. "Uum… what do you mean sir?" Poppy stood up and walked over to the window, he watched as the trolls outside played and laughed and sang. "You're one of my subjects too Branch, I ensure the happiness of all my subjects. Now what do you need?" Branch looked down in defeat, he hated asking for help.

But king Peppy was right, he needed to put his pride aside. "Actually I've been having a little trouble with storing liquids, I can store food just fine but water is a little harder than I thought." king Peppy nodded, turning away from the window. He sat back down, and presented a new paper to Branch. Branch looked up at him confused, and took the sheet of paper. He read the paper, a shocked expression gracing his face. "70 glass jars just for you Branch, I hope this helps."

Branch bowed to his king, being as reverent as possible. "Thank you king Peppy, I am really grateful for this. I'll collect them at the earliest convenience, and be out of your hair." The king laughed, turning to Branch with a knowing smile on his face. He patted Branch on the shoulder, shaking his head. "Oh nonsense Branch, I'll just send then to you."

Branch raised his head, and look of unease plastered on his face. "But king Peppy-" He started, but he was interrupted. "No buts! I know it's hard but you have to let me help you, okay branch… I miss her too, she was a very good friend of mine." He nodded while taking a great interest in the carpet, meanwhile Poppy was walking down the hall. It was almost hug time, and she wanted to surprise her dad with an extra special hug. She ran up to his door, ready to burst in as soon as her bracelet went off.

While she was waiting for the sound of hugs, she heard talking in her dad's office. She then remembered Branch's words. 'I don't have time for this, I have a meeting with your father this morning! So just go do whatever it is you do!' She was about to leave, but curiosity got the better of her. She slowly pried the door open, peeking in to see a even more sad than usual Branch and her dad. Luckily her bracelet went off at the same time as her dad's, so her position wasn't given away. King Peppy looked at his bracelet, and extended his arms offering to Branch.

And to her surprise, it looked like Branch was actually considering it. But he shook his head, taking a few small steps back. "No thank you your highness, just let me know when the jars are ready and I'll help get them to the bunker." Poppy watched as her dad sadly patted Branch's shoulder, nodding and pointing to the door. "You may go now, I'll send for you." Poppy in a panic flew into a potted plant, disguising her hair to look like the plant. Luckily he didn't notice her, as he walked out of the office. She saw him pause for a moment, his face very sad and distraught.

He took a deep breath, and in an instant his vulnerable sad face turned into an annoyed scowl. He then proceeded to stop out, she hid in her spot until he was gone then she dashed into her dad's office. She instantly latched onto him, surprising him a little but gladly hugging back. She wanted to be the one to help branch, so she casually asked. "So I saw Branch on the way here, what did he need?" Peppy to her relief was not the least bit suspicious, just waddling back to his desk. "Oh nothing he's just helping me with storage issues, I'm sending him 70 jars to reward him."

Poppy smiled brightly, this was her chance. Poppy cleared her throat, and folded her hands behind her back. "I could do that for you dad! I could get Biggie to help out, much faster that way!" The king smiled at how generous and helpful his daughter was, he nodded in agreement. "I think that's a wonderful idea Poppy, how kind of you. Get started at once." Poppy raced of to go find Biggie, and king Peppy just wrote a small letter putting it in a secret compartment that lead straight to the bunker.

Branch was going down the lift, watching all the empty spaces looking for the perfect spot for his jars. He stopped at a large pocket that seemed big enough, he smiled as he inspected the space. "Perfect!" He said stepping back onto the lift, he then descended the rest of the way down. He scanned the room to see if there was anything to preoccupy himself with, knowing it would take a little time before the jars were ready. He walked over to the place where he had set his stick satchel earlier that morning, he began putting the wood in the cubby until he needed it for something. He finished with the sticks faster than he thought, needing something else to do he hung up the bag only to see a pink letter tumble out. "Huh?" He picked up the paper to inspect it, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Poppy's birthday invitation? But I? I threw it away?"

Just then Branch heard the sound of a bell, he turned around to see a letter from the royal mail shoot. He looked at the invitation in his hands, he could deal with that later. He tossed the pink monstrosity on his table, rushing over to his mail slot. He was in luck all the jars were ready for transport, he rushed over to his elevator and made his way to the main tree post haste. He hurried his way through the noisy troll village, just wanting for this to be over with. He saw saw the wagon with the jars, then he heard a voice singing.

 **I'M SO EXCITED!**

"No…" his eyes widened, hoping upon hope he was wrong.

 **AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT!**

"No no no no no no…" He started to back up, just as a very pink troll rounded the cart. "Oh! Hi Branch!" Poppy greeted him politely, branch fell to his knees and looked up to the sky desperately. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Poppy giggled at his dramatics, and bounced over to him poking his nose. "Oh hush you. Now which way to your 'Bunker' grumpy gus, we don't know the way!" She made quotation marks with her fingers on the word bunker, he stood up with a sour face noticing Biggie was also there, holding the cart and smiling nervously. Branch kind of scared him, but his good heart would never let him say no to a troll in need. Branch sighed and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay first off, I have rules! No singing! No Humming! NO UN-" he stopped to take a breath and calm down, he promised to be respectful. "-necessary noise. Okay, we all understand?" Poppy reluctantly nodded, and Biggie nodded furiously making sure Branch knew he understood.

As the started to leave the more friendly part of the village biggie got more and more nervous, Poppy gave him a reassuring smile. "So Branch how long have you lived out here?" Poppy asked trying to break the tense silence, Branch groaned in irritation. "If you must talk could you make it amongst yourselves, and make it quiet or you'll lead the Bergins or another predator to us." Biggie was actually freaking out now, but Poppy knew just what to do to calm him down. "Oh Branch, you worry too much! Fret not Biggie, there are no Bergins."

 **DON'T WORRY!**

"Hey! What did I say about singing!" Branch said panicked, trying to shush her.

 **ABOUT A THING!**

He quickly grabbed her arm to try and silence her, but she used his momentum against his and spun him. He twirled away, very confused about what just happened.

 **CAUSE EVERY LITTLE THING IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT!**

 **DON'T YOU WORRY!**

Biggie began to sing along, much to branch's dismay.

 **DON'T WORRY!**

"Not you too!" Branch pulled at his hair, looking around in fear of what might discover them

 **ABOUT A THING!**

 **ABOUT A THING!**

 **OH CAUSE EVERY LITTLE THING IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT!**

They sang together, and started dancing as they walked down the trail.

 **WOKE UP THIS MORNING, SMILED AT THE RISING SUN!**

"You guys this is serious! We could be in terrible danger!" Branch pleaded!

 **THREE LITTLE BIRDS, PITCH BY MY DOORSTEP!**

"Do you even know what kind of birds live in this forest?" he asked concerned.

 **SINGING SWEET SONGS, OF MELODIES PURE AND TRUE!**

"Please stop singing, or at least do it quieter!" Branch started pushing the wagon so it would go faster.

 **SAYING THIS IS MY MESSAGE TO YOU-HOO-HOO!**

Branch then got on his knees, looking quite pathetic. "Poppy listen! I'm sorry okay? Just stop!"

 **HEY DON'T WORRY!**

 **DON'T WORRY!**

 **ABOUT A THING!**

 **ABOUT A THING!**

 **OH CAUSE EVERY LITTLE THING IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT!**

"It most definitely is not going to be alright, because you won't shut up!" Branch tried to shout over the music, to no avail.

 **OH DON'T WORRY!**

 **DON'T WORRY!**

 **ABOUT A THING!**

 **ABOUT A THING!**

 **OH CAUSE EVERY LITTLE THING IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT!**

 **HEY! IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!**

Biggie then pulled out a set of reggae drums, laying down a sweet instrumental piece!

 **HEY!**

 **YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!**

 **OOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT-RIGHT-RIGHT**

 **HEY! HEYA-YA-YEAH!**

 **WOAH WOKE UP THIS MORNING, SMILED AT THE RISING SUN!**

 **THREE LITTLE BIRDS, PITCH BY MY DOORSTEP!**

 **SINGING SWEET SONGS, OF MELODIES PURE AND TRUE!**

 **SAYING THIS IS MY MESSAGE TO YOU-HOO-HOO!**

"Sing it with me now!" She shouted, making Branch cringe.

 **OO-OO-OO!**

 **OO-OO-OO!**

 **OO-OO-OOooOO!**

 **OO-OO-HEY DON'T YOU WORRY!**

 **DON'T WORRY!**

 **ABOUT A THING!**

 **ABOUT A THING!**

 **OH CAUSE EVERY LITTLE THING IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT!**

 **HEY! IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!**

 **IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!**

 **IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!**

 **YEAH IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!**

 **HEY-HEH-HEY!**

Biggie picked her up and held her up like a ballerina, little did they realize they had arrived at their destination about 2 minutes ago. Poppy looked down to see a very angry looking branch, tapping his foot impatiently. "Are you quite finished? You can sing all the way home for all I care, but you are here to help me so start unloading!" Branch stomped over and started unloading the jars, so Biggie and Poppy got to work. As the were unloading Poppy noticed that Branch was still seething, she took a breath and looked him in the eyes asking him. "Branch… Why do you hate singing?" The question took him a little by surprise, but he just shrugged it off. "It doesn't matter why, it's just noisy! Attracts predators…" She didn't seem to buy it, stepping closer to him. His eyes widened as he began to back up, he had never been this close to a girl his age before. Especially not one as pretty, he was getting nervous and flustered. "You know? I don't think that's it!" She said quietly.

Just then a loud crash caused her to jump back, he had dropped the two containers he was holding. He instantly put some distance between him and the princess, putting on his grumpy scowl. "Great looks like I have 68 jars now! Look you two have helped enough, you should go." Poppy felt awful, she annoyed him the whole way here with an obnoxious song, got in his personal space and broke two of his hard earned jars. "Branch wait! I'm sorry, let me-" But he just held up his hand, cutting her off. "Just go Poppy." Poppy's ears drooped slightly, she had failed yet again to get on his good side. She slowly walked off with Biggie, sad but determined to come up with an even better plan next time.

Once they were gone Branch dropped his facade of calmness, he put his hand on his chest and breathed as if he was just running. "What was that?!" He asked himself, he decided it would be best if he finish up and retire. After all the jars were put away he went down to the lower bunker, sitting at his desk exhausted. He couldn't get that face out of his mind, her pink hair and skin positively glowing. Her eyes like pools, so deep he feared if he dove in he might never come up for air. He then noticed her invitation, out of curiosity he opened the pink envelope and pulled out a beautiful homemade card. It was deep red on the top and electric blue on the bottom clashing together in the middle to make purple, the little pink pop up letter spelling "Hope to see you there!" and at the bottom left corner read "Love Poppy." with the o's being replaced with hearts. There was one other person who did that, his grandma.

He didn't want that reminder, but for some reason couldn't find it in him to destroy the beautiful card. So he tucked it into a shelf with a curtain, once it was in place he smiled. And not a fake smile or a sarcastic smirk, a genuine little half smile. Then the card erupted glitter all over his face, instantly washing the smile off his face and leaving behind an annoyed frown.

 **AN: OMGOODNESS that took forever, sorry you had to wait so long. Also just to clear up Poppy is 12 and Branch is 13. Also time skip next chapter Poppy will be 15 and Branch will be 16, also next chapter should be loads of fun, hopefully I can get it out faster this time. But i will never sacrifice quality for speed, so please be patient and thank you for all the followers and the comments. Love you guys, CyberHighfive!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: What is up everybody? It's time for a NERDALERT! So I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, I have been swamped with work. believe me, if I could do this for a living I would... but I don't! speaking of not making money, I don't own trolls or the songs they sing.**

Chapter three: Three years later…

Branch was cleaning, it was spring and his bunker had gotten very cluttered. Mostly his traps were blocking the exit, so he brought everything in the top storage out. He had not cleaned this area since he moved in, making it very dusty. He brought out a large box of old things, setting it down next to a large box of traps. Dust flew everywhere causing Branch to cough, and without his noticing something dropped from the belonging box into the firing chamber of his catapult. He waved away the dust, only to be greeted by a bright pink face. "HI BRANCH!"

"AAAAAHHH!" Branch Jumped back, falling into a box of traps. "Poppy! Don't do that to me!" She giggled as he struggled to get up gracefully, he glared at her brushing himself off. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" he said grumpily turning back to his work, sorting through his boxes. Poppy pulled out an extravagant card, the whole thing was a collage of color. It featured an intricate spiraling rainbow, with the word 'PARTAY!' and the whole thing had a bright pink lace trim around it.

Too busy to make a scene he grabbed the letter, tossing it in a box. Although he would make sure to grab it later, he still wasn't quite sure why he kept her invitations over the years. But as long as she didn't know, that would be the worst thing ever… besides being eaten by a Bergin of course. Seeing her card so meaninglessly discarded, Poppy turned to leave a little sad.

But then she saw the miniature catapult, she walked up to it examining the inner workings. "Hey Branch! What's this thing?" Branch looked over his shoulder to see what she was talking about, and smiled with pride. "That's my catapult." he said matter-of-factly, Poppy tilted her head in confusion. "Oh… and let's pretend for a minute that I don't know what that is?" Branch groaned in frustration, he walked over to the machine.

"It's an automatic throwing machine, it tosses things harder and farther than any troll can with their arms." He began calibrating it to show her, standing back up and pointing at the lever. "That's how you fire it." she put her hand on the lever, looking kind of excited. "May I?" Branch nodded, he didn't see the harm in letting her dry fire. But then something shiny caught his eye, there was something in the firing chamber. His eyes wide with horror, he put his hands up. "Poppy wait!" but she had already thrown the lever, sending the object hurtling deep into the forest. "NOOOOOOO!" He slumped to his knees, looking off in the direction of the lost object.

Poppy looked at Branch, confused and concerned she had done something wrong. "What was that? Was it important?" He stood up and marched into his bunker entrance, coming right back out with his survival pack. He sent her a sour look, squinting his eyes at her. "It was to me! Now I have to go get it back!" He then stalked off in the direction of his lost item, but Poppy was hot on his heels. "Branch wait I'll help you find it! And before you say no, I just want to help because I'm the one who lost it."

He felt a little guilty for yelling at her now, it was actually his fault this happened. He allowed her to fire the catapult without checking if it was empty, and it probably fell in there because he wasn't being careful carrying things. He wouldn't tell her that, but he nodded to let her know she could come.

Poppy was so happy, branch had actually allowed her to come along. They had been walking a while, and not a word had been spoken. She decided to break the silence, tapping his shoulder. "So Branch, what exactly are we looking for?" Branch kind of got tense when she asked, he didn't even bother to look at her but answered. "It's none of your concern." Poppy frowned at that, feeling somewhat left out. But she continued to walk silently, after a while she was bored out of her mind."Braaaaaaaaaaaanch, when are we gonna get there?" She whined loudly, receiving a shush from branch. She sighed, then her eyes sparked with an idea. She started gently humming, causing Branch to shush her again. But this time she just got louder, making him shush louder.

"Hmm."

"Shh."

"Hmmmm!"

"Shhhh!"

"HMMMMMM!"

"SHHHHHH!"

 **MEMORIES! ALL ALONE IN THE MOONLIGHT!** She belted out, causing Branch to jump back in panic. He flailed around, trying to get her to be quiet. "What is wrong with you, we're in one of the most dangerous parts of the forest and you won't be quiet!" Poppy wanted to entertain herself, but she also wanted to cheer Branch up.

"Come on Branch, I know if you just tried it." she said in a soft voice, but his harsh tone cut her off. "Absolutely not!" Poppy sighed, he was a very frustrating troll. He was making it very hard for her to remain positive, but she still had to try. "Well just because you're not willing to try doesn't mean you have to bring me down, I can sing if I want to! I'm a free troll."

Branch groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe this." He said, looking around for any hope of a tree blocking the item from flying to far. But he had no such luck, he just looked to the sky dramatically. "Why me!? What did I do to deserve this? honestly!? This is turning out to be one of the longest day of my entire life!" Poppy smiled, pulling a ukulele out of her hair. As she started to strum a beat, she said. "Oh don't you worry Branch, I've got the perfect remedy for that."

Branch shook his head, why did she do this to him? "Poppy! Please! I'm begging you…"

 **SING A SONG! YES, A TRAVEL SONG!**

 **WHEN YOU GOTTA GO SOMEWHERE!**

 **'** **CUZ THE FUN IS GETTING THERE!**

 **YEAH!**

"Oh what the heck! I must confess, I love a road trip!" she said excitedly, nudging his shoulder with hers. Shaking her hips as she trotted along, strumming the ukulele.

 **SING A SONG! HIT, THE TRAIL!**

 **FORGET THE MAPS, FORGET THE GUIDES!**

 **BEFORE YOU KNOW IT, YOU'VE MADE STRIDES WITH ME!**

 **AND I KNOW, ALL I NEED, ALL ALONG!**

 **IS A PATH, AND A PAL, AND A SONG!**

 **SO I'M SINGIN, AND I'M PALLIN' WITH YOU!**

Branch groaned in annoyance, turning to the bright pink princess. "Poppy I'm asking you nicely, please stop!" He began walking again, Poppy just shook her head. "Oh Branch, always so grumpy!" She pulled out a small puppet of Branch, making it sing.

 **WHY ME? WHY ME? TELL ME WHAT WAS MY CRIME?**

"Are you mocking me?" Branch looked over his shoulder, but as soon as he saw the puppet he froze.

 **AS CHATTY AS A PARROT! MORE ANNOYING THAN A MIME!**

"Is… Is that a puppet... of me?" He asked, but she just kept going.

 **WHY ME? WHY ME? A SIMPLE ANSWER WOULD DO FINE!**

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am with you having that."

 **OH WON'T SOMEONE PLEASE SEND ME A SIGN!**

"Seriously, Poppy you don't find this the least bit creepy?"

 **WHAT DID I DO, TO DESERVE THIS? HONESTLY?**

 **"Oh that's mature!"**

 **THIS PRINCESS TYKE, CAN TAKE A HIKE! WHY ME?**

Branch grabbed the small version of him, chucking it off into the forest. He smirked at her, and kept walking. But she just started playing again, this time she was practically leaning against him. "Come on Branch, sing with me!"

 **SING A SONG! HIT, THE ROAD!**

 **IT'S THE WAY, TO GET AROUND!**

 **BEFORE YOU KNOW IT, YOU'VE GAINED GROUND WITH ME!**

 **AND I KNOW, ALL I NEED, ALL ALONG!**

 **IS A PATH, AND A PAL, AND A SONG!**

 **SO I'M SINGIN, AND I'M PALLIN' WI-**

Branch sighed with relief, not only because Poppy had stopped singing. They were standing in front of a very deep trench, in the center was a tiny rickety Old Bridge. "Finally! If I'm calculating correctly, the calibration at which my catapult was set the item should be just over this trench!" He was about to cross, when he noticed Poppy still frozen by the edge. "Um Poppy?"

He waved his hand in front of her face, she still didn't budge. "Okay I'm not ungrateful the music stopped, but what's the hold up." Poppy seemed to snap out of it, nervously shuffling her feet and fiddling with the front of her dress. "Branch, do you think we could possibly find another way? Like around?" Branch was a little confused, this was the straightest route! Anything else would take hours, he looked back at the swaying decrepit Bridge.

"Wait… are you afraid of heights?" Poppy shook her head, looking down the hole. "No, I just feel a bit uncomfortable crossing a bridge that looks like it's going to snap the moment it's stepped on over a bottomless hole." Branch got a evil smirk on his face, walking up behind her. "Well what do ya know, I happen to have the perfect remedy for that." Poppy's face lit up with optimism, as she turned towards Branch. "Really?" Branch smiled, simply grabbing her shoulders turning her around. "What are you doing?" She asked worriedly, he then gave her a shove. She stumbled onto the bridge, catching herself on the hand ropes.

"Sing a song… yeah a travel song, it's what you've done all day." Branch said, he wasn't singing but he was clearly mocking her song. "This isn't funny Branch!" She said in a desperate and terrified tone, Branch just laughed. "Before you know it, you're halfway with me. Ignore the fact that the hole has no bottom." He was now directly behind her, she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Just giving her shivers down her spine, from terror… not from anything else she thought.

He then whispered in her ear. "And I know all I need all along, is a path and a pal and a song! So I'm singin…" Poppy was feeling very unsettled, cutting in. "But you're not singing!" Branch continued, pushing her forward. "And I'm pallin' with you, NOW MOVE!" Poppy stomped her foot, swatting his hands away. "Okay fine!" She turned around, taking slow tentative steps.

 **WHY ME? WHY ME? WHY GOD, OH WHY?**

Branch rolled his eyes, offering some actual advice. "Just don't look down!"

 **I'M TOO OLD TO WET MYSELF, AND MUCH TOO YOUNG TO DIE!**

*SNAP*

Both Poppy and Branch froze, one of the hand ropes broke. "Poppy don't move." He said, but Poppy was already stiff as a board. A second later there was another snap, the second hand rope gone. Poppy looked down into the abyss, and she started hyperventilating. In one swift but careful movement, Branch stood in front of her. "Poppy calm down." He then remembered something his grandmother would do when he was scared, he gently touched her hand.

He instantly had her attention, he cleared his throat. "We're gonna play a game, we're gonna have a staring contest." Poppy didn't understand what he was saying, trying to figure out where this was going. "Okay now look into my eyes, don't focus on anything else. If you look away you lose, and if you lose you can't throw any parties for a week." Poppy was about to protest, but the he said. "And if you win I'll do anything you want, except hug, dance, sing or going to parties." Poppy nodded, Branch then started slowly walking backwards. "Just two friends playing a game, nothing else." He grabbed her hands and led her along, never breaking eye contact. They were almost across, but with his fine-tuned hearing Branch knew the bridge was about to give. He gently let go of Poppy, calmly shushing her when she began to panic. "Princess, I'm about to do something extremely stupid. But you have to trust me."

Poppy nodded, and in one swift movement he picked her up. He then tossed her to the end of the bridge, and jumped after her. They both landed with a thud, turning to see the bridge collapse. Branch slumped back onto the ground, turning to Poppy and saying. "Was that so hard?... Poppy?"

 **WHAT DID I DO, TO DESERVE YOU!**

 **MY FRIEND EVERMORE!**

 **WE CROSSED A BRIDGE TOGETHER!**

 **WHAT A BEAUTIFUL METAPHOR!**

 **OH I'M SINGIN'**

 **AND I'M PALLIN'**

 **WITH YOU-HOO-OO-OO-OO**

*Ding*

"Hug time!" She exclaimed happily, advancing on Branch. "Don't even think about it!" But she hugged him anyway, earning an almost pained groan from him. He broke free of the hug, and brushed himself off. He was about to chew Poppy out, but a small light shined in her eye causing her to look past Branch. "Hey what's that?" She asked, pointing at a bush behind him. Branch immediately turned around to see what she was talking about, to his relief and delight it wasn't a predator but the item he was looking for.

He ran over to the bush, practically diving into the shrub. He sat up and laughed a victorious laugh, kissing the item and brushing his hand against the smooth surface. Poppy finally caught a glimpse of the item, she tilted her head in confusion. "Fabric scissors?" She asked, genuinely curious about the small shining item with the letters GR engraved on them. Branch looked up at her, trying to find a reasonable excuse.

"Um… I uh… use them to make my clothes." Poppy raised a brow, but decided that she should just leave it alone. Branch put the scissors in his survival pack, walking over to the edge of the pit he looked down. "Well looks like you were right, we need to find another way to cross." Poppy sighed with relief, but then saw the sky was a dark purple color. Branch looked up and saw this, narrowing his eyes.

"But first we need to find shelter for the night, it's much more dangerous out here at night." Poppy looked around, spotting a small cave a few yards away. She tapped Branch, pointing at the cave. "Hey, what about that?" Branch spotted the cave she was talking about, he nodded and started walking over to it. "That should be perfect, good job Poppy."

Poppy got a warm fuzzy feeling when he complimented her, making her smile so much bigger.

 **AN: oh my gosh that took longer than it should have, but hopefully it satisfies the ravenous cravings of shipping. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, cause I did love writing it. Anywho, ONWARDS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! Cyber high fives!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Howdy everybody it's NerdAlert Coming atchya with a new chapter, I love this chapter and the next one should be out relatively soon. I do not own trolls or its characters, they belong to dreamworks.**

Chapter four: It's all in the eyes.

In the dark night air, a small light shined in a small cave. Poppy watched the flame flicker and dance, while Branch was out collecting firewood. She poked the fire with the stick she had, causing it to jumble about. Branch then walked in holding a bundle of sticks, addressing Poppy. "Okay we have enough wood to feed the fire until morning, now if we're quiet we shouldn't attract any nocturnal animals." He reached into his bag, pulling out a small bundle, a pot and two cups.

"I couldn't find anything edible out there, so this will have to do." He unrolled the bundle, revealing a bottle of water, some tea leaves, and some crackers. He began chopping the tea leaves into small diced bits, pouring the water into the pot and putting it on the fire. He wrapped the leaves back up in the cloth, then tied it tightly. He began to portion the crackers, splitting them into two piles. Poppy noticed that Branch had given her more crackers than himself, she was about to say something but he cut her off.

"I'm guessing you didn't have lunch today, I did. Now hush, and eat." He was right, she didn't eat lunch today. She was so excited to deliver her newest most beautiful card, she had forgotten to eat. It was actually quite kind, so she decided to tease him a little. "Well that's really sweet of you, to think of a lady before yourself." Branch could feel his cheeks warming up, but refused to look up from his task.

He took the small bundle, placing it in the hot water. He bobbed it around a bit, making the water turn a dark amber color. He poured the tea into both cups, giving one to Poppy and the other to himself. "Be very careful, it's hot."

Poppy and Branch sat in silence for a while, just sipping tea and not saying a word. Poppy finished her tea and set the cup aside, and smiling at Branch. "So, do you wanna play a game?" Branch was about to decline, but Poppy held up her finger. "Ah, ah, ahhhh! Before you say no, remember that you said if I won the staring contest you'd do whatever I wanted to do."

Branch eyes narrowed, and he folded his arms. "Our lives were in danger, how do you know you won?" Poppy just smirked at him, which made Branch very annoyed. She picked up a cracker and bit into it, getting crumbs all over. "Becouf!" She said with her mouth full. "I nevou lookft away!" Branch pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering if he would survive the night.

"Please swallow." Poppy did as she was told, then in a more clear voice said. "I never looked away, I didn't blink, I didn't turn, you were the one to look away… I was just too terrified to call you on it." Branch knew she was right, when the third rope began to snap he'd looked back to see if they could make it. So she did win, and he was at her absolute mercy. "Fine! What do you want?"

Poppy squealed excitedly, clapping her and bouncing up and down. "I want to play truth or dare!" Branch just stared at her, he raised a brow in confusion. "Truth or what?" Poppy gasped in shock, she grabbed his hand and leaned in close. This caused Branch's face to heat up, she whispered. "You don't know what truth or dare is?" He forcefully took his hand back, shaking his head no. Poppy couldn't believe it, he was a teenager and he had never played truth or dare?!

"Have you been living under a rock!?" She asked, to which he replied. "Yes." Poppy stopped, he did in fact live under a rock. "Well no matter, I'll teach you how to play." She scooched over to him, Branch sighed loudly but didn't say anything. Poppy was excited, she got to teach him for once. "Okay so here are the rules, if you choose truth I get to ask you something and you have to be completely truthful. And if you choose dare I can dare you to do something, and after you're done you ask me truth or dare."

Branch kinda got it, it was just humiliation the game. But as long as he was sneaky, he didn't have to do anything too silly. "Okay ladies first." He said, Poppy began thinking. "Okay, Truth or Dare?" Poppy asked, Branch didn't even hesitate to answer. "Truth." He said smugly, but Poppy was ready for him. "Do you have a favorite song?"

Branch's confidence fell a little, and Poppy knew it. She said he had to be completely truthful, and his grandma wouldn't approve of lying. He quickly thought of a way out of the question, with one simple word. "Yes." Poppy's eyes widened with glee, Branch the supposed hater of music and singing had a favorite song. She was so curious, she wondered what kind of music he liked.

"What song?" She asked, but Branch shook his head. "Ah! ah! ah! That wasn't the question." He said smugly, Poppy laughed at this. He had never played before, and yet he was already a natural at using the rules to his advantage. "Oh? Well alright then, I believe it is your turn." Branch smirked at her and crossed his arms.

"Truth or Dare?" Poppy threw caution to the wind, ready for whatever Branch had to throw at her. "Dare!" Her eyelids half closed, adopting a smirk of her own. Branch smiled at this, not a normal smile though. An evil smile. "Alright, I dare you to eat that mushroom." When Poppy looked at the mushroom her smirk melted, it was absolutely disgusting looking. It was a blackish color, with nasty slime all over it.

"Don't worry it's not poisonous, just disgusting." She picked up the mushroom, wanting nothing more than to throw it away. But she wasn't going to lose, she was finally getting him to warm up to her. So she had to! To Branch's surprise, she actually ate it. After swallowing the horrible fungi, she started gagging. She looked up at him annoyed, with a look that could kill.

But Branch just smiled in amusement, he thought she looked cute when she's angry. "Truth." he said, not even waiting for her to ask. She narrowed her eyes at him, so he wanted to play that way huh? "Oh yeah?" She said, her voice laced with competitive tone. "Fine! I want you to say five things you like about me!"

"...Uuuuuh... I-I'm… I mean…" Poppy had him right where she wanted him. DJ had told her that if you ever wanted to shut up a boy, all she had to do was ask what he liked about her. Branch was at a loss, she had caught him off guard. There were things he liked about her, but now that he had to voice them he ran blank.

So he just started talking. "Your dedication!" Poppy's jaw dropped, she was shocked. But he kept going, and it just got better. "You never give up once you start something. You're very loyal, a quality that we could use a little more of." His eyes met hers, slowly they drifted towards each other. "You are always willing to help others. You're courageous. And…" They were very close now, never breaking eye contact with each other. Their faces blushing as they inched together, Poppy's eyes half closed.

"And?..." Poppy asked not above a whisper, Branch's mouth was dry. "And your eyes…" they sat there for a minute, so close and staring into each other's eyes. Branch was the first to look away, clearing his throat. Poppy looked away too, she was so conflicted inside. She had never felt this way about someone. She was so confused, so she picked up her cup. She needed to take her mind off of him, but how? She looked down at the cup in her hands, quickly she got an idea. "Branch, do you mind if I sing? I promise I'll do it quietly."

Branch was a little too flustered to answer, and merely nodded. Poppy started slapping the ground then banging the cup, the slapping the cup. This drew Branch's attention, she was just making meaningless noise. But then he heard it, a small but noticeable beat. And then she began to sing softly.

 **I GOT MY TICKET FOR THE LONG WAY ROUND.**

 **TWO BOTTLES OF CIDER FOR THE WAY.**

 **AND I SURE WOULD LIKE SOME SWEET COMPANY.**

 **AND I'M LEAVING TOMORROW, WHADDYA SAY?**

 **WHEN I'M GONE.**

 **WHEN I'M GO-O-O-ONE.**

 **YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME WHEN I'M GONE.**

 **YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME BY MY HAIR!**

 **YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME EVERYWHERE!**

 **OH YOU'RE SURE GONNA MISS ME WHEN I'M GONE!**

She continued the tap the cup, allowing a small musical interlude.

 **I'VE GOT MY TICKET FOR THE LONG WAY ROUND.**

 **THE ONE WITH THE PRETTIEST OF VIEWS.**

 **IT'S GOT MOUNTAINS, IT'S GOT RIVERS, IT'S GOT SIGHTS TO GIVE YOU SHIVERS.**

 **BUT IT SURE WOULD BE PRETTIER WITH YOU.**

 **WHEN I'M GONE.**

 **WHEN I'M GO-O-O-ONE.**

 **YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME WHEN I'M GONE.**

 **YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME BY MY WALK!**

 **YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME BY MY TALK!**

 **OH YOU'RE SURE GONNA MISS ME WHEN I'M GONE!**

 **WHEN I'M GONE.**

 **WHEN I'M GO-O-O-ONE.**

 **YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME WHEN I'M GONE.**

 **YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME BY MY HAIR!**

 **YOU'RE GONNA MISS ME EVERYWHERE!**

 **OH YOU'RE SURE GONNA MISS ME WHEN I'M GONE!**

The cup was placed on the ground, Poppy felt a little like her old self. Branch on the other hand was feeling conflicted, he had never felt this way before. He needed to think, and he needed it quiet. "Hey Poppy…" He said nervously, grabbing his bag and pulling out two blankets. "I think it's time we hit the sack, here this is for you." Poppy nodded, and laid down snuggling into her blanket.

She turned away from Branch, but looked over her shoulder and said. "Goodnight Branch." And she slowly began to drift off, once Branch knew she was sleeping he whispered. "Goodnight Poppy…" He watched her sleep for a while, watching the slow rise and fall of her side. Eventually she rolled over so she was facing him, giving Branch a mini heart attack. She had a small content smile on her face, her bangs drooping slightly over her face.

Branch couldn't help but laugh when she started talking, he didn't figure her for a sleep talker. "No no no, I want all the whipped cream and strawberries on my pancake waffles!" He smiled at her, thinking about how beautiful she is. Then he to started to drift, falling asleep.

The next morning, Poppy woke up next to something warm. Not wanting to wake up, she kept her eyes closed and snuggled up to the source of heat. But then she noticed something weird, she was holding someone's hand. She felt someone shift next to her, she sat up and opened her eyes. She came face to face with a very drowsy Branch, they both looked down at their fingers which were laced together.

They looked back up at each other wide eyed, they screamed and lurched away from the other's hand. Poppy immediately began apologizing, frantic and blushing like crazy. "Branch I- I can explain… I'm sorry I tend to cuddle in my sleep when I'm cold, I swear I didn't-" Branch did look at her, but held up his hand. She stopped talking and looked down, beyond embarrassed.

"Poppy it's fine, I understand and it's fine. Don't sweat it." Poppy looked up, shocked but hopeful. "Really?" Branch smiled a little, nodding. They were quiet for a little while, then Branch spoke up. "Never speak of this again?" Poppy nodded, awkwardly. "Agreed!"

With the bridge gone, it took the rest of the day to get back to the village. They stopped in front of Branch's bunker, the mess from cleaning still everywhere. Branch laughed lightly, shaking his head at the mess. "I was almost hoping it would clean itself up…" Poppy giggled at this, she turned to Branch. "Well I better get back home, dad's gonna want to know where I've been." She was about to walk away, but he grabbed her hand. Poppy's heart skipped a beat for some reason, she turned back to see a concerned Branch.

"You want me to walk you home?" Poppy smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. Branch's whole body froze, she had just kissed him! "That's very sweet of you, but you're just trying to stall cleaning up your mess." Branch chuckled at that, he began rubbing his face where she kissed him. "Good bye Branch." Poppy began to walk back to her home, Branch walking towards his.

As soon as Poppy rounded the nearest tree, she leaned against it and sighed. Then started jumping up and down, pumping her fists in the air. "Yes, yes, yes,YES!" She silently celebrated, meanwhile Branch was making sure she was gone. After he had confirmed that she was far enough away, he grabbed the invitation she had given him yesterday and retreated into his bunker.

 **AN: Holy cow that took a while, sorry for the slow update but I've got a lot going on lately. But I'm not one to make excuses, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I sure did! And I can hear you typing, NA8910 why is Poppy getting so flustered and bothered about Branch if she liked creek? Well hold your broncos cowfolk, all will come in good time! Also i hear you typing, Why is branch so OOC in this chapter. Two reasons, uno! Branch is a teenager he has hormones. And Zwei I just thought it would be nice to have some actual Broppy, and in all honesty I was super close to going the AU route. But you'll all just have to wait and see, anywho thanks to all the followers and reviewers. Cyber High-Five!**

 **P.S. (No one has actually been complaining, I just think I'm funny.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everybody it's NerdAlert throwing another chapter your way, the singing's a bit different in this chapter. When it's just bold it's singing But when it's surrounded by [these] that means it's backup singing being sung at the same time as the chorus. Anywho I have some news after this chapter, so don't skip the authors note. I do not own Trolls or any of it's characters, they belong to dreamworks and whoever made the good luck troll dolls.**

Chapter five: She's in love.

It had been a couple days since Poppy had spent the night with Branch, and she had been in a daze ever since. In her mind she was really close to accomplishing her goal, just a little more time together and she and Branch would be best friends. The thought made her so happy, even more so than normal. Today she was sitting on a tall branch, with a small flower. As she plucked the petals, she would say to herself.

"We're friends, we're… BESTIES!" Just then she was tapped on the shoulder, she turned around to see a smiling DJ Suki. "Hey Poppy, we're going swimming in the lake. Wanna come?" Poppy closed her eyes, letting out a dreamy sigh. She shook her head, and got back to plucking petals. "Nah, I'll join later. Thanks!"

DJ raised an eyebrow, but walked back over to the group of girls. "Okay something is up with her!" She said, Satin looked confused. "Who?" DJ rolled her eyes, pointing at Poppy. "I'm talking about Poppy! That's who!" Chenille just Shrugged, and asked. "What about her?" gDJ eyed the princess, her suspicion growing. "She sure is acting funny lately." Smidge then spoke up, everyone looking down at her. "I'll say, hours picking flowers, staring off into space." DJ nodded in agreement, Poppy had been out of it recently. "That girl's hair deep in something."

 **SHE'S DIZZY AND SHE'S DREAMY.**

DJ sang to her friends, catching their attention.

 **HER HEAD'S UP IN THE COMB.**

She pointed up to the honeycomb above them, the bee's beginning to buzz her a beat.

 **HER EYES HAVE GONE ALL GLEAMY.**

Chenille joined in, her sister following close behind.

 **IT'S LIKE THERE'S NO ONE HOME.**

They all started singing together.

 **SHE WAITS AWAY THE DAY, MOPING ON MUSHROOM SHELF.**

 **IS SHE ILL?!**

Smidge shouted out.

 **OR INSANE?!**

Said Satin.

 **IS IT HAIR ON THE BRAIN?!**

Supplied DJ.

 **WHAT HAS GOT HER BOTHERED SO?**

They all sang together, seeing Poppy was on the move. They all began to follow her, straight to a flower meadow.

 **IT'S THE BENDS!**

Satin suggested, as Poppy picked another flower.

 **IT'S THE FLU!**

Smidge whined, as Poppy sat down on a stump.

 **GOSH I WISH WE HAD A CLUE!**

DJ said, but then the heard Poppy saying something. "He likes me!" She said as she plucked a flower petal, all of the girl's eyes widened.

 **OH WAIT!**

"He was just being nice." Poppy plucked another one.

 **OH DEAR!**

"We're friends!"

 **GOOD GREIF!**

"We're not."

 **IT'S CLEAR!**

 **SHE'S IN LOOOOVE!**

 **SHE'S IN LOOOOVE!**

 **POUNDING HEART! RINGING BELLS!**

DJ noticed that her hair had a kind of shine to it.

 **LOOK I THINK SHE'S EVEN WEARING NEW HAIR GEL!**

 **SHE'S IN LOOOOVE!**

 **[IN LOVE AND IT'S DIVINE!]**

 **SHE'S IN LOOOOVE!**

 **[THAT GIRL, SHE SURE CAN SHINE!]**

 **GLORY BE!**

 **LORD ABOVE!**

 **GOT TO BE, SHE'S IN LOVE!**

They all stopped singing when Poppy turned towards them, they all ducked behind a some grass blending in with their hair. Poppy looked around, she swore she heard singing. She then shrugged and got up to leave, carefully they followed her.

She began harvesting materials for her cards, the group of girls watched her carefully. When Biggie walked by, he waved to his best friend. But she just continued the pluck flowers, humming to the music she could swear was everywhere. Biggie cleared his throat to get her attention, no results. "Hello Poppy!" He said freindly but loudly, Poppy jumped a little giving him a quick glance and smile.

"Sup." She said, then went right back to collecting flowers. Biggie frowned and started to walk away, when suddenly he was pulled into a shrub. He saw the little group of girls, very confused about what was going on. "Hey Biggie, have noticed anything off about you-know-who?" DJ asked him, getting a little in his personal space.

Biggie turned, looking at Poppy still at work. "You mean Poppy? I'll say!"

 **SHE ACTS LIKE SHE DON'T SEE ME!**

 **SHE DOESN'T EVEN SPEAK!**

 **SHE TREATS ME LIKE AN OUTFIT LEFT OVER FROM LAST WEEK!**

Both Satin and Chenille gasped at this, all the girls listening intently.

 **YOU SEE HER LATE AT NIGHT!**

 **TOSSING IN HER WATER BED!**

Then the girl chimed in.

 **SHOOP, SHOOP.**

 **SHOOP, SHOOP.**

 **AND SHE SIGHS AND SHE SWOONS!**

 **AND SHE'S HUMMING LITTLE TUNES!**

He sang, then the girl cut in with.

 **EVEN HAS A SORT OF GLOW!**

He realized what they were saying was right, he looked over at Poppy and she was smelling the flowers she picked.

 **WHAT ON EARTH COULD IT BE?**

The girls all rolled their eyes, pointing to the troll of topic.

 **ANY PETAL-HEAD COULD SEE!**

The girls a said, circling around the blue troll.

 **THAT SIGH!**

Chenille sang, resting her chin in her hands.

 **THAT GLOW!**

Satin sang, putting the back of her hand on her forehead.

 **THAT SWOON!**

DJ got really close to Biggie, holding her hands together and blinking her eyelashes. Then it clicked in his mind, and he stared at Poppy.

 **OH NO!**

 **SHE'S IN LOOOOVE!**

 **[SHE SWOONED, IT NEVER FAILS!]**

 **SHE'S IN LOOOOVE!**

 **[THAT GIRL'S GONE OFF THE RAILS!]**

 **SEE HER HIPS, HOW THEY SWAY!**

He pointed out, and the girls all nodded.

 **WELL-A-WELL-A-WELL DON'T YOU WONDER WHO COULD MAKE HER FEEL THIS WAY?**

 **SHE'S IN LOOOOVE!**

 **[SHE'S FOUND A TROLLISH HUNK!]**

 **SHE'S IN LOOOOVE!**

 **[AND NOW SHE'S AS GOOD AS SUNK!]**

 **SEE HER BLUSH, SEE HER GRIN!**

 **GOT TO BE LOVE SHE'S IN**

 **POPPY AND SOMEONE, SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

 **SHE'S IN LOVE!**

 **SHE'S IN LOVE!**

 **SHE'S!**

 **IN!**

 **LOVE!**

 **SHE'S IN LOOOOVE!**

 **SHE'S IN LOOOOVE!**

 **PLAIN TO SEE!**

 **PLAIN TO SEE!**

 **NO MISTAKE!**

 **NO MISTAKE!**

 **LOOK AT THOSE MOONBEAMS IN HER WAKE**

 **[LOOK AT THOSE MOONBEAMS!]**

 **OBVIOUS WHAT THEY MUST SYMPTOMS OOOOF!**

 **SHE'S IN LOVE!**

 **SHE'S IN LOVE!**

 **SHE'S IN LOOOOOOOOOOVE!**

 **YEAH! YEAH!**

Poppy was beginning to walk back, she had enough materials to make the ultimate party invite card. She rounded the corner, only to find her way blocked by Biggie and the girls. They all had their arms crossed, and one eyebrow raised. Poppy was a little unnerved, but waved to her friends. "Hey guys! Is this about the lake thing? Because I promise I'll go, as soon as I'm done with this card!" The girls all looked at each other, closing their eyes shaking their heads.

Smidge was the first to speak, walking up to her friend. She tried to pat her back, but because of her height all she could was pat her hand. "Poppy, you know we love you. But you've been acting off lately, we think we know why." Poppy was confused, she hasn't been off. She was about to defend herself, but DJ cut her off. "Wasting the day away, picking flowers, not hanging out with your friends, you practically ignored poor Biggie."

Poppy stopped, maybe she had been off. She didn't want to hurt her friends, she looked down and began to rub her arm. "Wow… I'm sorry you guys, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." just then her hug time bracelet went off, her friends all smiled and hugged her. After they separated, Poppy looked at them and asked. "So what did you mean by, we think we know why?"

DJ grabbed her shoulders, smiling sympathetically. "It's okay Poppy, you don't have to hide it from us." Poppy cocked her head to the side, raising her eyebrow in confusion. "Hide what? What are you guys talking about?" All of Poppy's friends gasped, making Poppy even more confused. Satin looked to Chenille, whispering. "Oh my gosh, she doesn't know?" Biggie hugged the worm in his hands tightly, slackjawed. "Mew."

Poppy was getting slightly irritated, what were they talking about? "Seriously guys, spill the beans!" the small group froze, suddenly they were all in a tight huddle. "What do you think guys? Should we tell her, or let her figure it out on her own?" DJ asked, they all pondered this question. Biggie smiled and suggested. "I say we tell her, honesty is important in any friendship!" The twins rolled their eyes, and shaking their heads. "We say." "We let her." "Figure it out for herself!" they finished in unison, but then Smidge said something that peaked all of their interests.

"What about both!?" they all looked a the minuscule, pale yellow troll. "What if we bring up the subject casually, making her think it was her idea to tell us in the first place?" the group seemed to like that plan, only to hear a certain troll princess clear her throat loudly. She stood there arms crossed and foot tapping, she was not pleased that there was a huddle going on and she wasn't part of it. DJ stepped forward, throwing an arm around her friends shoulder. "I'm sorry Poppy, we were wrong. We thought something was going on, but I think it was just us being paranoid." She began to lead Poppy back to the troll tree, looking back to wink at her other friends.

"You said you were making a card? Well I'm currently writing a new song, maybe we can help eachother out?" Poppy was a little suspicious at first, but the thought of spending some one on one with her best friend actually sounded fun. DJ was amazing at crafts, and writing music with her was always fun. So she smiled and agreed, taking the hint the other girls all started to head to the lake. "Okay! Meet us when you're done, we'll be swimming!" Chenille shouted, biggie being the only one who hadn't caught on. Smidge rolled her eyes, and dragged the big troll away by the hand. "Come on ya big Lumix!"

In Poppy's room she was cutting the fabric into the shape of a certain grey troll, while Dj was tuning Poppy's ukulele. She continued to look down at the instrument, but asked. "Hey Pops?" Poppy just kept cutting, replying with a quiet "Hm?" DJ gave the ukulele a satisfying strum, smiling at the sound. "We're at the age where it acceptable to like boys, right?" Poppy's head shot up, and she accidentally snipped off the tiny Branch's head.

Poppy was somewhat dumbfounded at DJ's statement, she smiled slyly while putting her crafts aside. "Oh! What brought on this topic? Has some lucky boy finally snagged the attention of our dearest Suki?" DJ turned away from poppy, her face heating up from embarrassment. This conversation was taking a turn DJ didn't think about till now, and she wasn't sure where to go from here. "Oh um… well I… I was just asking... You know what let's talk about something else!" DJ began to strum loudly on her instrument.

Poppy just smiled, rolling her eyes while examining the damage done to tiny branch. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I definitely think we're old enough to like boys." DJ stopped strumming, this was her chance. "Do... you like someone Poppy?" Poppy put the piece of fabric down, and sighed dreamily. "Well… there is this one boy."

 **AN: Hey wasn't that a fun chapter, we finally got to see a few more of Poppy's friends. Also who is DJ's secret crush? Well unfortunately you'll never find out… IN THIS FIC! Yeah I'm gonna expand on it in another fanfic when this one is finished, taking place after the movie. Anyways I love this story and fully intend to finish it, but I have to stop working on it to put out the sequel to my first story (Inside out 2: Maelstrom) an inside out and big hero 6 crossover. I've been meaning to work on it and haven't exactly had the time, I promised I would write it but then a little something call Trolls came out. I was instantly inspired to write this fic, and it's kinda kept me from my goal. So my next upload on this site will be Big Hero 6: the rise of Fredzilla. But fret not, after the first chapter is posted I'll post chapter 6 of Poppy's Mission. So until then check out some of my favorite trolls fics, and a cyber high-five for everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sup everyone it's NerdAlert, coming at ya with another chapter. Quick warning, this chapter will upset some people… can't say more just read.**

 **Chapter six: Regrets**

Deep in his bunker, branch sat on his bed surrounded by Poppy's invitation. He looked at each of them, all the love and care poured into each and every detail. He looked at the most recent one, the one she gave him before that night. He smiled at the memory of her sleeping, picking up his fabric scissors.

Looking back over the colorful assortment of cards, making up his mind. He was going to make her a card, and he was gonna make it right now! He grabbed all the supplies, and opened his old stash of glitter he never uses. He sat down, picking up a piece of pink paper making a single slice.

Ten minutes later…

Branch sat there face down on the table, he groaned in frustration."Stupid, stupid, stupid brain!" He had nothing, he couldn't think of anything. He needed inspiration, but how? How'd he get inspired before he was grey? He'd sing… but he couldn't, he just couldn't bring himself to sing. Not after what happened...

He sadly looked over to a small box, full of his Grandma's stuff. Then he noticed a vinyl record , poking out out the top. He walked over to the box, picking up the big black disk. It was her favorite record, smiling at the record he walked over to the record player. He may have not been able to sing, but that did mean he couldn't listen to anything.

He blew the dust off of the record player, seeing as it hadn't been used in a long time. He gently set the record in place, moving the needle to a specific track. The music began filling the small space, bouncing off the walls. Branch aloud himself a small rare genuine smile, tapping his foot to the beat. He walked back over to his desk, sitting down and began cutting out a small pink troll.

 **I THOUGHT LOVE WAS ONLY TRUE IN FAIRY TALES!**

As his scissors glided through the paper, he began to see different shapes to put in his card.

 **MEANT FOR SOMEONE, ELSE BUT NOT FOR ME!**

His hands were slow to cut, taking his time with strokes.

 **LOVE WAS OUT TO GET ME!**

It had been so long since he'd done this, he wasn't sure it would be good enough.

 **THAT'S THE WAY IT SEEMS!**

What if she didn't like it, or made fun of him.

 **DISAPPOINTMENT HAUNTED ALL MY DREAMS!**

Branch paused, but then remembered her smile. He had never met someone so kind and caring, he knew she would understand.

 **THEN I SAW HER FACE!**

 **NOW I'M A BELIEVER!**

 **NOT A TRACE, OF DOUBT IN MY MIND!**

 **I'M IN LOVE, OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **I'M A BELIEVER, I COULDN'T LEAVE HER IF I TRIED!**

Branch was now gluing the pieces together, bobbing his head to the beat. His smile growing, thinking about how her face would light up when he gave her the card.

 **I THOUGHT LOVE WAS MORE OR LESS A GIVIN THING!**

He'd walk up to her, very embarrassed and shy. And quickly give her the card, looking away from her.

 **THE MORE I GAVE, THE LESS I GOT!**

 **OH YEAH!**

Poppy's expression would be confused, looking down at the card. Opening it revealing the intricate colorful design, bringing a smile to her face.

 **WHAT'S THE USE IN TRYING?**

Poppy then grabbed his hands, and they began to float up to the sky.

 **ALL YOU GET IS PAIN!**

 **WHEN I WANTED SUNSHINE I GOT RAIN!**

Him and Poppy started spinning around, dancing on a cloud while the music guided them. The beautiful sunset shining bright pinks, oranges and reds all around them.

 **AND THEN I SAW HER FACE!**

 **NOW I'M A BELIEVER!**

 **NOT A TRACE, OF DOUBT IN MY MIND!**

 **I'M IN LOVE, OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **I'M A BELIEVER, I COULDN'T LEAVE HER IF I TRIED!**

Branch stopped daydream, grabbing a small piece of paper. He jotted down something, then sent it through the tube to the king's office. Peppy looked up at the note surprised, he wasn't supposed to get any mail today. And he didn't, this was for Poppy. Peppy raised an inquisitive brow at the note, but called Poppy to his office.

When Poppy arrived she was a bit confused, but she never disobeyed her father. "Yeah dad? What's up?" She asked, Peppy handed her the note, saying. "Branch want to talk to you about something, he wants to meet you by the mushroom grove." Poppy scanned the paper, that's all it said.

"He say why? What he needs to talk about?" Peppy just shrugged, getting back to his desk work. "You know as much as I do." Poppy looked at the note and smiled, she shrugged and started heading to the mushroom grove. "What's the worst that could happen?"

 **WHAT'S THE USE IN TRYING?**

 **ALL YOU GET IS PAIN!**

 **WHEN I WANTED SUNSHINE I GOT RAIN!**

Branch was full on dancing now, swaying and jumping to the beat. Even mouthing the words, but not singing them. He checked his face in the mirror, and shuffled over to the lift with the card clutched in his hand.

 **THEN I SAW HER FACE!**

He was smiling brightly as he ascended, practically sprinting to the door. He closed the bolder after him, heading to the old mushroom grove.

 **NOW I'M A BELIEVER!**

He passed the girls and Biggie on his way, but neither party acknowledged each other. Suki was too busy with exciting news, huddling her friends in close. "You guys will never guess who Poppy has a crush on!"

 **NOT A TRACE, OF DOUBT IN MY MIND!**

As he walked Branch noticed a small pink flower that was the shape of a heart, he quickly plucked it and kept going.

 **I'M IN LOVE, OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

He was getting closer, he just needed to get through the tall grass. He heard her angelic laughter ahead, he smiled stopping to put the flower and card in one hand to hide it behind his back.

 **I'M A BELIEVER, I COULDN'T LEAVE HER IF I TRIED!**

He pulled back the grass and saw her, sitting on top of a mushroom laughing at something. He smiled, she was beautiful when she laughed.

 **THEN I SAW HER FACE!**

He was about to speak, but then he heard another voice. His smile melted away when he saw a purple troll with teal green hair, the last troll he wanted to see.

Creek…

Branch dropped the card and the flower behind him, entering the grove and replacing his smile with a scowl. He kicked the card and flower into the grass, and began to walk towards the two. Poppy noticed Branch coming their way, she noticed he looked a little more annoyed than usual. "Branch this is-"

"Creek…" Branch interrupted, causing Poppy to go quiet. Creek looked Branch up and down, his signature smirk dawning his face. "Ah Branch! Nice to see you, you're looking well!" Branch narrowed his eyes, looking at Poppy for an explanation. Poppy noticed the tension between them, and frankly it made her nervous.

"You two... know each other?" She asked, Creek just nodded and smiled at her for reassurances. Branch was getting angrier by the second, he looked at the princess. "I don't remember asking Creek to talk!" He said to her in a whispering tone, but fully intended for Creek to hear it.

"Branch! Be nice!" Poppy scolded him, but Creek held up a hand to stop her. "No, no Poppy! He's right, I intruded. Sorry Branch, just keeping her company while she waited. I'll make my leave, namaste!" Creek put his hands together and bowed, then walked away through the tall grass. Poppy waved as he left, then turned to Branch.

"Hey! So what did you wanna talk about?" Branch was drawing a blank, he couldn't confess to her. Not now! And he was in an angry state of mind, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "I couldn't sleep last night!" He said in an accusing tone, Poppy looked confused. It was true, he had been awake all night thinking about her.

But he wasn't going to tell her that, then he remembered music last night. "I could hear your party from the bottom of my bunker! And that's pretty deep just so you know!" Poppy groaned and rolled her eyes, she really thought she was making progress with him. "Branch, you have to stop this!"

It was now Branch's turn to be shocked, she looked at him not with the respect and care she normally did. No this time her eyes were full of scrutiny and disbelief, the same look everyone else gave him. "We haven't seen a Bergin in 16 years, they're never going to find us." She reached out to touch his shoulder, but he pulled back as if her touch burned.

"Excuse me!?" He said not above a whisper, he started to back away from her. "Everything I've done, I've done for my people!" Poppy stepped forward, getting a little frustrated at him. "And we appreciate that, but you're not even trying to get better!" Branch stared at her like she had two heads, was she really saying this to him! "Hey it's not my fault that I'm stuck this way!" Branch knew that was a lie, but he was to mad.

And apparently, so was Poppy. "Well it sure isn't my fault, so STOP treating me like it is! Just because you're not willing to be happier doesn't mean everyone else has to be glum and dull like you! Stop trying to drag the rest of us down!" When Poppy finally finished, she breathed a bit to calm down.

Her eyes slowly widened, seeing the truly hurt look on his face. "Branch I-" Did she really think he wanted to be this way? She was just like the rest of them… "I think you made yourself clear princess! You don't want my help? Fine! You can tell your father I quit, from now on the only troll I'm looking after is me!" He turned and stomped off, tears welling up in his eyes.

As he passed the card and flower, he snached up the card and stomped on the flower. "Branch wait! I'm sorry!" He ignored her calls, just walking faster. Poppy's friends were ahead, Suki saw Branch had tears in his eyes. "Hey man are you okay?" She asked, but he just shoved passed her and everyone else. They all stared after the grey troll, then Poppy emerged running after him! "Please wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

Branch stopped and whipped around, stopping Poppy in her tracks. "REALLY!? Because you said some pretty insensitive stuff! Just because I can't feel happiness doesn't mean I don't have feelings! And if that's how you treat your subjects, then you're even worse than the Bergans!" Everyone gasped at that, Poppy just stood there and took it. She was so distraught over her mistake, the tears on his face breaking her heart.

She had hurt him, really badly. She never wanted to hurt anyone, he just had this way of riling her up like no one else could. She just got so frustrated, and now she was getting yelled at. "I respect what your father did for all Trolls, but with the way you act you're just going to bring us to ruin! I will never respect you until you decide to grow up! And hopefully that's before you become queen!" He said, then ran off to his bunker.

Poppy fell to her knees, his words stung like poison in her heart. All those terrible things she had said, he must hate her. He didn't say he did, but that's how it felt. She began to cry, Suki knelt down next to her and rubbed her back. Why? Why did it hurt so much?

That was the same thing Branch thought in his bunker, he slumped over against the door. He held his card for her in his hands, he opened it to reveal a tiny Poppy with hearts all around her. It read 'I may not be the brightest, or happiest troll. But your colorful laugh makes my day shine, may I be part of your life?' then a small voice clip sang out.

 **AND I'LL GIVE YOU AAAAAAAALL OF ME!**

 **AND YOU GIVE ME AAAAAAAALL OF YOU!**

He cringed at how stupid it all sounded, not wanting to look at it anymore he crumpled it up and threw it to the other side of the room. "Stupid…" he said defeated. "Stupid, STUPID!" Put his head in his hands, sighing at the hopelessness of the situation. She probably thought he hated her, and he honestly had good reason to.

But no matter what he said in his mind he couldn't bring himself to hate her, but now he knew he was bad for her. He was not a good person to be around, he may as well just give up… "Yeah giving up sounds like the right choice, we only ever mess things up." Branch looked up and saw himself, looking glum and dejected and even grey-er than Branch.

"Who are you?" Branch asked confused, the other Branch didn't even look up and said. "I'm the mental manifestation of your crippling sense of loneliness, you can call me lonely…" Branch just stared at the other troll, suddenly another troll walked up. "Yeah just let her go! A troll like that doesn't come around very often! Stop being an idiot and go apologize, not that it would do any good!" Lonely pointed to the scowling grumpy troll, sighing as he spoke. "He's your bitter crushing sense of reality, you can call him Bitter." Branch go up and started walking away, he must have been going crazy.

"Hey everybody calm down, I'm sure the situation isn't that bad." branch rolled his eyes, and turned around. "Ah! What is wrong with your… everything?" Said troll was half blue half grey, with the color in splotches. "Oh I'm the mental manifestation of your positive outlook on life, but after you started ignoring me for so many years I kinda fused with your passive aggression. Thanks for that by the way, I really appreciate it." Branch looked around at all the trolls, he was so confused about what was going on. "Alright guys get out of here, you're not helping!"

Branch saw a fully blue troll, who looked just like him. He didn't smile, he looked more concerned. But he didn't look sad either, he put a hand on Branch's shoulder and started leading him off towards the lift. "He's never going to listen to you!" Bitter shouted, crossing his arms. The splotched troll rolled his eyes, sighing.

"And back to being ignored, stupendous!" He said in a overly cheery tone, while lonely dropped a little. "We'll be here… by ourselves, all alone… in solitude…" Branch threw the switch, and the lift started down. As they descended lower into the bunker, Branch asked. "So who are you supposed to be?" The other troll simply said. "I'm your common sense, I'm the only part of you that hasn't changed since that day."

The lift came to a stop, Branch stepping off. He saw the record player he'd been using, the needle had reached the end of the track and was now playing nothing. He walked over and turned off the player, picking the record up and placing it back in its box to collect dust.

"You need to apologise, I know what she said was hurtful and uncalled for. But so was what you said, and some of what she said was true." Branch just stared at him, why was he talking her side? "Oh yeah like what?" The other troll suddenly turned into Poppy, and said. "Well it sure isn't my fault, so STOP treating me like it is!" The troll shifted back to Branch's form, Branch suddenly felt even more guilty.

"Listen you don't have to forgive her, but what you said was very hurtful. Sticks and stones can break your bones, but words can break your heart!" Branch knew he was right, but how could he do it? Especially after what he said, she probably didn't want to see him. "You know Poppy wants to be your friend, and not because you're a charity case."

Branch looked over at a picture of his grandmother, she had always told him to apologize when he was in the wrong. "You need to apologize to her, but make your position clear with her." Branch sighed, he walked over and sat down and began writing. He looked back and the other troll was gone, he was probably crazy but he was going to take the advice. It was after all his own mind that came up with it.

 **AN: Well there it is, the next chapter will also be pretty sad. I'm writing it right now, so anticipate it relatively soon. Hope you guys liked it, also check out my new trolls fic 'musical troll tales' it's a collection of one shots, you guys decide what song is next and you can also suggested details of the story or pairing. Cyber high-five!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys NerdAlert coming at ya with another chapter, now this one has some sneak peeks of two new fanfiction I'm gonna be writing. But anywho you can actually listen to Poppy sing the song in this chapter, because Anna Kendrick actually sings it. You can probably guess by the chapter name, I don't own trolls or any of its characters.**

Ch7 shoot me down

Branch knew that his words hurt Poppy, and he wasn't sure how long Peppy would react to him asking to see his daughter again. Which is why king Peppy requested to see him personally, before he would allow such a meeting. Branch was nervous, king Peppy could banish him for the things he said. But he decided to swallow his fear, and walk into the large office in front of him.

Peppy was at his desk waiting, Branch felt small under his gaze. He waited for Peppy to tell him before he did anything, he was already in hot water. "Hello Branch… please have a seat." Branch sat down on the stool, not wanting to get on his bad side anymore then he already had. "So, you are aware you made Poppy cry yesterday?"

Branch looked down, ashamed. "Yes sir…" Branch wanted to defend himself, but he had been in the wrong. So he was just going to be completely honest, no point in lying. "From what I understand Branch, there's another reason you got mad yesterday. Poppy told me everything that was said when she finally calmed down, and I believe you're jealous."

Branch's eyes widened, he tried to look anywhere but Peppy. But the king was a little smarter than he gave him credit for, his face began to feel warmer. "Does she know?..." Was all he could ask, Peppy seemed to chuckle a bit. "No she doesn't, she's just wonders what she did wrong." Branch felt more guilty, he was the one who did something wrong.

"Listen Branch, this is not the way to win Poppy's affections." Branch didn't even wait a second to respond, he wanted the king to know everything. "I know that, I actually made her a card!" He presented the semi wrinkled card, Peppy took it and smiled. "And I was going to give it to her, but… then Creek showed up."

Peppy read the card, then looked at Branch. "You really care about her?" He asked, Branch just nodded. Peppy knew what to do, so he placed the card on the desk and stood up. Branch was nervous as the king walked around his desk, but as soon as he was in front of Branch he stopped. Suddenly his hugtime bracelet went off, and before Branch knew it he was in a tight hug.

Branch didn't hug back, but he also didn't try to wriggle out of it. At least the king was wearing clothes, he had a bad habit of losing his clothes at random times. After Peppy let go he said. "Now go apologize to Poppy, she's in her room." Branch immediately ran out of the room, only to come back ten seconds later. "Which way is that?"

King Peppy smiled, pointing to the left. "You'll know it when you see it." And then Branch took off again, Peppy laughed a little shaking his head. It reminded him of his own life, back when he was young and in love. He walked back to his desk, noticing that Branch's letter was still there.

Not wanting Poppy to discover it before Branch told her how he felt, Peppy stashed it in his desk. He then walked over to a small table, on it was a picture frame. It was him, baby Poppy and a pink troll with dark red hair. "Oh Joy, if only you were here…. Poppy needs you right now."

Branch was now coming up on Poppy's door, and the king was right. This was definitely Poppy's door, it has pink glitter and jewels all over it with a neon sign that said Poppy. God forbid an assassin was ever after her, because she was definitely a goner! Branch mentally slapped himself for thinking that, it was that negativity that got him into this situation in the first place.

Branch didn't knock, he heard voices. The first two were Poppy and Suki, and the third was… "UGH!" Creek, he decided that he should wait down the hall. He remained out of sight, not wanting to see Creek when he was trying to apologize. After about ten minutes of waiting, he finally heard the door open. He peeked around the corner, and saw Creek leaving.

"Finally!" Branch said to himself, he walked back up to Poppy's door. Just as he was about to knock it opened, and he was face to face with Suki. "Bye Poppy!" She called over her shoulder, then closed the door. She looked at him angrily, grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the hall. "What are you doing here? Haven't you said enough?!" She asked, causing him to put his hands up defensively.

"I'm here to apologize, okay?" Suki's face wrinkled in curiosity, why was he apologising. She definitely thought he should, but she didn't really think he would. "...Okay, but I'm gonna be out here just in case!" She said threateningly, Branch nodded then walked back to Poppy's room. He knocked, but he heard music. He doubted she could hear him, he was about to leave but Suki stopped him.

"She's decent, go in!" Branch took a deep breath, the walked in. And there she was, playing her piano and singing her heart out.

 **CUT DOWN.**

 **BUT IT'S YOU WHO HAS FURTHER TO FALL.**

 **GHOST TOWN, HAUNTED LOVE.**

 **RAISE YOUR VOICE, STICKS AND STONES MAY BREAK MY BONES.**

 **I'M TALKING LOUD NOT SAYING MUCH.**

Branch just listened to her beautiful voice, the way her fingers danced across the keys a rare form of art. She was so talented, and yet he couldn't express how he loved her singing.

 **I'M BULLETPROOF NOTHING TO LOSE!**

 **FIRE AWAY, FIRE AWAY.**

 **RICOCHET, YOU TAKE YOUR AIM!**

 **FIRE AWAY, FIRE AWAY.**

 **YOU SHOOT ME DOWN BUT I WON'T FALL!**

 **I AM TITANIUM!**

 **YOU SHOOT ME DOWN BUT I WON'T FALL!**

 **I AM TITANIUM, I AM TITANIUM, I AM TITANIUM!**

Branch stepped closer, she was still unaware of his presence. He knew that this song was about himself, this was how she coped with sad feelings.

 **STONE-HARD, MACHINE GUN.**

 **FIRING AT THOSE WHO RUN.**

 **STONE-HARD, THOSE BULLETPROOF GUNS.**

 **YOU SHOOT ME DOWN BUT I WON'T FALL!**

 **I AM TITANIUM!**

 **YOU SHOOT ME DOWN BUT I WON'T FALL!**

 **I AM TITANIUM!**

 **YOU SHOOT ME DOWN BUT I WON'T FALL!**

 **I AM TITANIUM!**

 **YOU SHOOT ME DOWN BUT I WON'T FALL!**

 **I AM TITANIUM!**  
Poppy's fingers began to slow down, gently pressing the keys. Tears threatened to roll down her face, but she sang out on last verse.

 **I AM TITANIUM!**

She sighed sadly, but then she heard someone clearing their throat. She spun around, to see Branch standing there. She immediately looked away, embraced and ashamed. This just made Branch feel more guilty, he took a deep breath and spoke. "Poppy I'm sorry, what I said was out of line to say to royalty or anyone for that matter . This is why I can't be friends with others, I'm not a healthy person to be around."

Poppy turned to look at him, quite shocked at his words. "Did you really mean those things you said?" She asked, he looked down and decided to go with the truth. "Not all of it, but some yes… but that doesn't mean you're going to be a bad ruler!" She was confused and surprised when he said this, she quirked her head inquisitively.

"What I said may have been harsh and semi true, but you should take that as a challenge. Prove me wrong! And don't let the words of one person bother you, because you have so many other people who believe in you." Poppy was staring at him, her expression unreadable. "I know you want to be my friend, but I'm just too negative. You don't want or need that right now, so I'm sorry but…"

Poppy wanted to desperately hug him, he deserves to be happy like she does. "Stop. What you said the other day was mean, but it needed to be said. So it's probably best if you don't waste your time on me, I'll be fine. I have been for years, so don't worry." Poppy couldn't help but feel her heart break a little, watching him stand up and leave.

She hung her head, sitting on her bed and resting her face in her hands. "I failed…" she had failed her mission, she was back to square one. And there was nothing she could do, and it was her fault. Branch slumped against the wall outside, sighing and covering his face with his hands. He got up and started walking out, just in case Poppy decided to follow him.

DJ Suki watched as he left, she didn't get it. One minute he's bitter and mean, then the next he's gentle and remorseful. She started following him, trying to be as discreet as possible. The trail he was walking was the one where he and Poppy fought, and he kept walking till they were in the tall grass. Suki saw Branch pick up a smashed flower, and then he went and sat on the mushroom Poppy sat on.

Then he started doing something she never expected, poetry. "Though the sparkle in your eyes has dimmed, you still shine brighter than the most beautiful star. Your sadness unnecessary, for I am not worth your glance. And when you return to your beautiful happy self, I'll make way so you can spread happiness wherever you go. And do not weep for me, for I shall remain alone but not lonely. For your smile, it's the only friend I'll ever need…"

Suki honestly had tears on her cheeks, she understood now. Branch was in love with Poppy, but Poppy was in love with Creek. She felt awful for the grey troll, he had to spend the rest of his life watching the troll he loved be with someone else.

But then again, did Creek even like Poppy? He was her friend now, but did he know how Poppy feels? And Branch was just supposed to be lonely and grey forever? Not if she had anything to do about it! And just like that Suki had a new mission! She was gonna get those two together, even if it killed her!

Peppy was now having lunch with his daughter, Poppy just sat there. Resting her cheek on one hand, and stirring her soup with the other. Peppy noticed this, so casually he said. "So I'm guessing you talked to Branch?" Poppy was a little surprised by the question, she tilted her head confused. "How did-?" But Peppy answered before she could finish.

"He came to me first, he wasn't sure if I'd want him to see you. And you look less sad, and more troubled." Poppy looked back to her soup, sighing softly. "He doesn't want me to be his friend, he thinks he's unhealthy to be around…" Peppy nodded, this was one of two outcomes he had predicted. And though it was sad, he knew it was the likely one Branch would choose.

"Poppy, what Branch is doing is for you. He believes that he shouldn't be around others, because he is so negative all the time." Poppy knew that, but it didn't make her feel better. It made her feel worse, and sorry for Branch. "Do you know who else was hopeless at one point?" Peppy asked, Poppy just shrugged not knowing the answer.

"Your mother." Poppy stared at her father, he barely talked about her mom. And when he did it was always how beautiful she was, or how much Poppy looked like her. "At one point before you were born, Joy had given up on everything. She believed we would never escape the Bergans, and she turned grey." Poppy gasped, her mother? The one everyone was always saying was the embodiment of happiness, turned grey?

"She had fallen into despair, but with the right song from the right person." He said gesturing to himself, making Poppy giggle. "She was able to get her true colors back, and then she came up the the escape tunnels." Poppy sat there, she never knew that about her mother. "Wow." She said, then Peppy continued.

"She was acting just like Branch is now, and you just need to show him that thick and thin you still want to be there for him." Poppy's smile faltered a bit, she was nervous now. "But you said from the right person, you and Mom were in love. I'm not even Branch's friend, how am I supposed to do that." Peppy chuckled, and shook his head.

"Your mother wasn't in love with me at that point, she honestly kinda hated me. But even if you don't have romantic feelings, doesn't mean you can't be there for him. And I think that's an even deeper gesture of love." Poppy was now thinking, and she came to a conclusion. She couldn't give up, not when he needs her the most.

Peppy had finished his lunch and was now leaving, but said over his shoulder. "By the way, Branch's birthday is next Tuesday!" Poppy's eyes widened, and she smiled really big. "Thanks Dad!"

 **AN: Well guys what did you think, I'm looking for honesty here! So this chapter made reference to two different stories I'll be writing, number one is 'No Troll Left Behind' the story of how prince Peppy met his true love Joy! And the second is 'Suki's Mission' a story that starts a little before the movie, then follows the events of the movie. It's from Suki's perspective and shows her trying to play matchmaker with Poppy and Branch. That's all for now, this story should only go up to ten chapters but if I get inspired I'll keep going. But with all the new stories I think this one is close to done, see y'all next chapter! Cyber high-five!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey out there Broppy fans, sorry about this late update of Poppy's Mission. Please put down the torches and pitchforks, yes I have been dedicating a lot of my time to my new Pokemon emerald fic. But I am going to finish this story and nothing's going to stop me, so get ready for this chapter! I don't own trolls or any of its characters.**

Chp8 Listen to the sound of music

It had been a couple of months since Poppy had talked to Branch, not for lack of trying of course. Branch had been avoiding her like a Bergan, but she still delivered invitations to him. It was her only way of letting him know she was trying to be there for him, but today was different! On her way to his bunker to drop off her invitation she spotted him, he was collecting sticks.

She ran up to him, not calling to him so he couldn't slip away. Branch noticed her too late, and groaned in annoyance. This hurt Poppy's feelings a bit, but she just continued walking with him. "Hey!" She greeted, he responded with a slightly awkward. "Hey…" Poppy smiled at him, holding out a beautiful invitation. Branch looked at the card, then gestured to his arms that were full. So Poppy just tucked it into his hair, this caused Branch to flinch.

A Trolls hair was special, and only a special person was allowed to touch it. But Branch kept quiet, not wanting to embarrass her. Besides, now he could keep the card and Poppy would be none the wiser. "So how have you been?" She asked, he knew she wasn't going away so he decided to humor her. "I've been better."

Poppy frowned, was he talking about being with her? Because that was mean, but he continued. "A section of my bunker caved in, which means I have to reevaluate the structural integrity of my entire bunker. Then I have to re-dig it out, and replace all of the supplies that were in there." Poppy was a bit worried, and asked. "Were you in the room when it collapsed? Are you okay?"

Branch gave a dry laugh, looking at her like she had three heads. "Oh yeah! I'm fan-freaking-tastic! I just have to overhaul my entire home, and I lost about a year's worth of supplies! So don't mind me if a seem a little peeved, and I'm not in the mood to talk Poppy!" He spat her name out, then kept walking. Poppy was still worried about him, but she was also a bit hurt by his words.

She ran to catch up with him, just as he was arriving at his bunker. He put the sticks in a pile by his door, then he felt Poppy grab his hand. He was being dragged along, he sighed and went along. Fighting was pointless, Poppy dragged him through some parts of the forest even he hadn't been in, then they came to an opening. The light blinded him for a moment, then he saw the clearing.

It was a beautiful expanse of hills and a small River, he looked around in awe and noticed that the field was filled with poppies. "You seemed a bit down, so I brought you to the place I go when I'm feeling upset." Branch looked around, and asked. "What is this place?" Poppy smiled, walking up to a poppy flower. "They're called the hills of Joy, my father named them after…"

"Your mother." Poppy's eyes widened, she spun around towards the grey troll. "You knew my mother!?" Branch saw hop in her eyes, he didn't want to squash it but he honestly didn't know much. "Only a little, she was there for me after I turned grey but I was little so I don't remember much." Branch said hoping she would change the subject, he had already said too much.

Poppy wanted to know more about her mother, but it seemed that Branch couldn't help her. She looked back to the landscape, smiling sadly. "I come here whenever I'm upset or sad, just looking at the flowers and feeling the breeze. It's just… magical! Like…

 **THE HILLS ARE ALIVE, WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!**

 **WITH SONGS THEY HAVE SUNG, FOR A THOUSAND YEARS!**

 **THE HILLS FILL MY HEART, WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!**

 **MY HEART WANTS TO SING EVERY SONG IT HEARS!**

Branch watched her as she sang, her gaze locked on the clouds floating by. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful it all was, with the sunlight shining down on the flowers and water. How her hair gently blew in the breeze, swaying as she serenaded the sky.

 **MY HEART WANTS TO BEAT THE WINGS OF THE BIRDS THAT RISE, FROM THE LAKE TO THE TREES!**

 **MY HEART WANTS TO SIGH LIKE A CHIME THAT FLIES, FROM A CHURCH ON A BREEZE!**

 **TO LAUGH LIKE A BROOK AS IT TRIPS AND FALLS OVER STONES ON ITS WAY!**

 **TO SING THROUGH THE NIGHT, LIKE A LARK WHO IS LEARNING TO PRAY!**

Poppy's smile dimmed, and her eyes half closed. She looked down at her feet, fidgeting with her hands.

 **I GO TO THE HILLS, WHEN MY HEART IS LONELY!**

 **I KNOW I WILL HEAR WHAT I'VE HEARD BEFORE!**

 **MY HEART WILL BE BLESSED, WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC…**

She turned around, and walked up to him. Taking his hands in hers, smiling sweetly at him.

 **AND I'LL SING…**

Her eyes were so full of hope and wonder, not one bad thought was to be found.

 **ONCE…**

She seemed like she was urging him now, urging him to sing.

 **MORE…**

And he wanted to, more than anything to just sing with her. She had such a beautiful voice, like she was the embodiment of sunshine and happiness itself… but he couldn't… not after what happened, he let go of her hands and turned away. He spoke bitterly. "I know what you're trying to do, and I want to say I appreciate it… but I don't!"

Poppy frowned, he was being a bit meaner and colder than usual. "But Branch, it's therapeutic! Why not just loosen up a bit, and let your voice flow like a river!" Branch made himself calm down, he had promised the king and himself that he wouldn't make her cry again. "I don't need to **loosen up**! I'm fine the way I am, and if you can't deal with it whatever !"

Poppy gasped, covering her mouth like she just breathed fire. "No Branch I didn't mean it like that, I'm so sorry!" Branch put a hand up, his face unamused and slightly annoyed. "Poppy I'm not offended, I learned a couple months ago that you're not very good with words." Poppy looked down, ashamed.

Branch sighed, and crossed his arms. "Poppy, I'm fine the way I am. I've been this way for years, so I'm used to it. It's not your problem." Poppy was somewhat frustrated now, casting an upset look at him. "But I'm the princess, this is my kingdom and you're part of it! I'm responsible for the happiness and safety of all trolls, including yours!"

Branch frowned, and shouted back. "Well then why don't you stop throwing all these ridiculous parties that are going to get everyone killed!" Poppy rolled her eyes, losing her patients with the grey troll. "How would you even know we're throwing parties, you live so far under that rock of yours that I'm surprised you even know what sunlight is!"

Branch was taken back by her comment, it was mean. But he didn't know whether to be offended, or impressed by her dry wit. "Heh, good one. But that doesn't change anything, now if you don't mind I'm of to rebuild my store room! Good day princess!" He walked away, the way he said princess sounded more like an insult than a title. Poppy just let out a frustrated sigh, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

She knew in her mind why she was doing this, but her heart wasn't so sure anymore. She didn't enjoy being insulted by Branch, but she wanted to know him better. She sadly began walking through the poppies, and did the only thing that made her feel better.

Sing.

 **ALL I KNEW THIS MORNING WHEN I WOKE.**

 **IS I KNOW SOMETHING NOW, KNOW SOMETHING NOW I DIDN'T KNOW BEFORE.**

 **AND ALL I'VE SEEN SINCE EIGHTEEN HOURS AGO.**

 **IS BLUE EYES, AND FRECKLES, AND YOUR SMILE MAKING ME FEEL LIKE.**  
Poppy's feet just kept walking, no particular destination in mind. She was too preoccupied, her thoughts dwelling on the grey troll.

 **I JUST WANT TO KNOW YOU BETTER, KNOW YOU BETTER, KNOW YOU BETTER NOW.**

 **I JUST WANT TO KNOW YOU BETTER, KNOW YOU BETTER, KNOW YOU BETTER NOW.**

 **I JUST WANT TO KNOW YOU BETTER, KNOW YOU BETTER, KNOW YOU BETTER NOW.**  
She came across the stream, sitting on the bank of the water. She looked at her reflection, and the pink face that stared back at her turned grey. She saw Branch's face in the water, smiling at her like he did that day.

' **CAUSE ALL I KNOW IS WE SAID, "HELLO." AND YOUR EYES LOOK LIKE COMING HOME.**

 **ALL I KNOW IS A SIMPLE NAME, EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED.**

 **WE ALL NEED A FRIEND TO HOLD THE DOOR, YOU'LL BE MINE AND I'LL BE YOURS.**

 **ALL I KNOW SINCE YESTERDAY, IS EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED.**

As Branch trudged through the forest he thought of Poppy, she was always so nice to him. But all he could was push her away, maybe she was right… maybe deep down, he didn't want to be happy. Maybe because he didn't deserve it, maybe because when you're happy and you care for someone it hurts so much more when you lose them.

It killed him every time he shunned her beautiful voice, one he would never dare sing along with. There was just so much out there ready to eat them, including the Burgens. He was afraid for good reason, and he was safest alone. But loneliness hurt… he wanted more than anything, to sing along with her. But he couldn't, not after what he did. But he could sing in his mind, and he did.  
 **AND ALL MY WALLS STOOD TALL AND PAINTED BLUE.**

 **AND I WANNA TAKE'EM DOWN, TAKE'EM DOWN AND OPEN UP THE DOOR FOR YOU.**  
Poppy picked a all flower, slowly pulling off the petals. Why was she feeling this way, Branch was nothing but mean to her. Sure he could be nice sometimes, but then he would turn right around and be bitter again. And yet the feeling in her stomach confused her, she had a crush on Creek!

 **AND ALL I FEEL IN MY STOMACH IS BUTTERFLIES.**

 **THE BEAUTIFUL KIND, MAKING UP FOR LOST TIME.**

 **TAKING FLIGHT, MAKING ME FEEL RIGHT LIKE.**  
Both of them were feeling so confused and conflicted, not knowing how to feel.

 **I JUST WANT TO KNOW YOU BETTER, KNOW YOU BETTER, KNOW YOU BETTER NOW.**

 **I JUST WANT TO KNOW YOU BETTER, KNOW YOU BETTER, KNOW YOU BETTER NOW.**

 **I JUST WANT TO KNOW YOU BETTER, KNOW YOU BETTER, KNOW YOU BETTER NOW.**

 **I JUST WANT TO KNOW YOU, KNOW YOU, KNOW YOU.**

Poppy continued plucking the petals, letting them softly drop into the stream. And the flowed down the water, into the forest. As Branch walked, he came across a stream. Then he noticed flower petals floating by, he reached down and picked up one of the petals.

' **CAUSE ALL I KNOW IS WE SAID, "HELLO." AND YOUR EYES LOOK LIKE COMING HOME.**

 **ALL I KNOW IS A SIMPLE NAME, EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED.**

 **WE ALL NEED A FRIEND TO HOLD THE DOOR, YOU'LL BE MINE AND I'LL BE YOURS.**

 **ALL I KNOW SINCE YESTERDAY, IS EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED.**  
Branch knew he liked Poppy, but she couldn't like him the same way. He thought back to some of his interactions with Poppy, sometimes it felt like she had feelings for him. But he was so unsure, and Poppy was the same. Sometimes Branch was gentle and caring, and he seemed to genuinely like her. But Poppy was unsure of her own feelings, when she set out on this crusade she hadn't intended to feel this way.

 **COME BACK AND TELL ME WHY.**

 **I'M FEELING LIKE I'VE MISSED YOU ALL THIS TIME, OH, OH, OH.**

Poppy had a crush on Creek, but now she didn't Know what to think anymore. And she wondered, if she did like Branch… could he ever like her back?

 **AND MEET ME THERE TONIGHT, AND LET ME KNOW IT'S NOT ALL IN MY MIND.**  
As they both sat there pondering their feelings, their thoughts dwelled on each other.  
 **I JUST WANT TO KNOW YOU BETTER, KNOW YOU BETTER, KNOW YOU BETTER NOW.**

 **I JUST WANT TO KNOW YOU, KNOW YOU, KNOW YOU.**  
She thought of his obsidian hair, and crystal blue eyes. And she let out a frustrated sigh, plucking the last flower petal.

 **ALL I KNOW IS WE SAID, "HELLO." AND YOUR EYES LOOK LIKE COMING HOME.**

 **ALL I KNOW IS A SIMPLE NAME, EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED.**

 **WE ALL NEED A FRIEND TO HOLD THE DOOR, YOU'LL BE MINE AND I'LL BE YOURS.**

 **ALL I KNOW SINCE YESTERDAY, IS EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED.**

He thought of her pink hair, and her beautiful smile. And he let out a frustrated sigh, tossing the flower petal back into the water.

 **ALL I KNOW IS WE SAID, "HELLO." AND YOUR EYES LOOK LIKE COMING HOME.**

 **ALL I KNOW IS A SIMPLE NAME, EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED.**

 **WE ALL NEED A FRIEND TO HOLD THE DOOR, YOU'LL BE MINE AND I'LL BE YOURS.**

 **ALL I KNOW SINCE YESTERDAY, IS EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED…**

Branch was now at his bunker, but he glanced back in the direction he came. He then went straight down to his study, he gathered up all of her cards and laid them on the table. He always loved her cards, sure the glitter spewing everywhere was a bit annoying. But that was her trying to mess with him, and they both knew it.

He picked up the first one he ever received, it was still in pretty good condition too. "You're doing the right thing." He said to himself, putting the cards back. "She's better off without you!" He said sadly, drawing the curtains over her art. "And you're better off without anyone…" then Branch got to work on his bunker, because he could always distract himself with work.

When Poppy got home she was met by all her girlfriends, Suki, Smidge, Satin and Chenille. "Um? Hey guys, what's up?" She asked, the girls all gave her a look like it was obvious. "Uh, the slumber party. Remember?" Satin and Chenille said in unison, Poppy's eyes widened. She forgot all about the slumber party, and everyone could tell. She blushed with embarrassment, and put her hands behind her back.

"I'm so sorry guys, I totally blanked!" Her friends smiled, sharing a knowing look with each other. "It's fine Poppy, we've still got time." Poppy smiled, getting a determined look on her face. "Yeah! Let's go party!" They all cheered, and walked to her house. Poppy needed cheering up, but she also still had her mind on Branch. She shrugged, and thought what's the worst that could happen?

 **AN: Well there it is, I've been super busy with work lately but I finally managed to get it out. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry I don't have much to say but I gonna work on the next chap so TTFN! Cyber High-Five!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Surprise! A new chapter already? Well I just couldn't stop writing after the last chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it! I don't own trolls or any of its characters.**

Poppy had several plans for the evening, first they made cookies! Then they did each other's hair, then they did karaoke. Then they made cupcakes, told ghost stories. And finally truth or dare! Everything went off without a hitch, but Poppy couldn't help but think about the time she and Branch played truth or dare. She shook her head, she didn't want to dwell on that right now. It was Satin's turn, and she turned to Smidge. "Smidge, truth or dare?"

Smidge crossed her arms and thought about it, tapping her fingers against her forearm. "Dare!" She challenged, Satin smiled deviously. "Alright, I dare you to serenade Biggie!" Smidge blushed a little, but laughed it off. "Easy! Consider it done." She said triumphantly, then she looked at Suki. "Yo DJ, truth or dare?"

Suki shrugged, saying. "Truth." Smidge tried to think of a good one, the she asked. "Have you ever written a song that you didn't share with everyone?" The question was innocent enough, but DJ wrote a lot of songs in her private time. There was one that she never intended to share, but that one was embarrassing. She blushed, and nodded.

"Ooooooooo! I wanna hear it now." Chenille said, and she and her twin giggled at their friend. DJ just ignored them, but then she realized Poppy was a bit checked out. So she turned to her, asking. "Poppy, truth or dare?" Poppy snapped back into attention, she didn't want to say any truths right now. "Dare." Suki hummed, then said. "Sing a song about someone you know, without telling us who."

Poppy thought of people she knew, but her mind just went to Branch. So she started to sing, softly.

 **WELL I HEARD THERE WAS A SECRET CHORD, THAT PEPPY PLAYED AND IT PLEASED THE HORDE.**

 **BUT YOU DON'T REALLY CARE FOR MUSIC DO YA?**

 **WELL IT GOES LIKE THIS, THE FOURTH, THE FIFTH.**

 **THE MINOR FALL, AND THE MAJOR LIFT.**

 **THE BAFFLED KING COMPOSING, HALLELUJAH.**

 **HALLELUJAH!**

 **HALLELUJAH!**

 **HALLELUJAH!**

 **HALLELUUU-UU-UU-UU-UU-UUJAH!**

When she finished, Chenille said. "Branch." Poppy's jaw dropped, how could she guess it that fast? Satin seeming to read her thoughts, resang her lyrics. "But you don't really care for music do ya? Come on, that's obviously Branch." Poppy huffed, sticking out her lip in a pout. She thought she was clever, but then she sighed. And DJ asked. "Poppy, what's bothering you?"

She really didn't want to get into this right now, but they were her friends. She could tell them anything,she took a deep breath. "It's just… this whole help Branch thing is kinda stressing me out. Every time I feel like he's opening up and I'm close, he turns right around to his old self and pretends like nothing happened." All the girls looked at each other, a bit concerned.

"He makes me so frustrated, but I'm responsible for all the kingdom's Happiness. I just feel that ignoring it is wrong, but there's also nothing I can do. It makes me feel so… helpless." Suki knew partly why Branch was distancing himself, so she understood the situation a little. She put a comforting hand on Poppy's shoulder, and said. "Sometimes people make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed, or embarrassed. But if you just throw a little love their way, you'll bring out their best side. It might not show immediately, but it'll pan out."

Chenille got confused, and asked. "Wait, I thought she liked Creek?" This made Poppy blush dark pink, and Suki roll her eyes. "Not that kind of love! Supportive love, friendship love!" Suki said, slapping her forehead. "Oooh!" Chenille said as it dawned on her, nodding in understanding. Despite being slightly embarrassed, Poppy did feel a little better. She didn't exactly understand her feelings towards Branch, but Suki's words made sense.

"Thanks DJ." She said, hugging her best friend. "Okay it's my turn, who is ready for the Queen of truth or dare!?" All the girls shouted, and continued with their game all night. The next morning Poppy had a class to teach, and she was bringing all her friends.

"Okay kids, we're here today to answer all your questions." All the kids hands shot up, Poppy picked the little yellow girl with blue hair. "Yes, Marcy?" Marcy just stared up with the most innocent look, and asked. "Where do babies come from?" Poppy coughed, and started laughing nervously. "Heh-eh next question!" She picked a little boy with blue skin, and purple hair.

"What is real happiness, my mommy said it's all around us but what does that mean?" Poppy smiled, she knew just how to answer this one. "Well you momma is right, it is all around you. But most of all it's inside of you, and everyone." she noticed a pencil on the ground, and picked it up.

 **HAPPINESS, IS FINDING A PENCIL.**

Cooper chimed in, with his big goofy grin.

 **PIZZA WITH SAUSAGE.**

Then Creek started singing

 **TELLING THE TIME.**

Then one of the kids sang out.

 **HAPPINESS, IS LEARNING TO WHISTLE.**

Then another joined in.

 **TYING YOUR SHOE FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME.**

Poppy smiled as the kids sang, taking the lead again.

 **HAPPINESS, IS PLAYING THE DRUMS.**

Then all of them joined in, creating a quire of troll kids.

 **AND HAPPINESS IS WALKING HAND IN HAND.**

Biggie got an idea, and sang.

 **HAPPINESS IS TWO KINDS OF ICE CREAM.**

Then DJ added quietly.

 **KNOWING A SECRET.**

Smidge chimed in.

 **CLIMBING A TREE.**

The kids started singing again.

 **HAPPINESS IS FIVE DIFFERENT CRAYONS.**

 **CATCHING A FIREFLY, SETTING HIM FREE.**

Then Poppy sang loudly, getting everyone's attention.

 **HAPPINESS IS BEING ALONE EVERY NOW AND THEN.**

All the troll children got in a circle, holding hands with the older Trolls.

 **AND HAPPINESS IS COMING HOME AGAIN.**

They all sang together, Poppy smiled at them. She thought of Branch causing her to droop a bit, but Creek squeezed her hand. She smiled at him, at least Creek would always be there for her.

 **HAPPINESS IS MORNING AND EVENING, DAYTIME AND NIGHTTIME TOO.**

 **FOR HAPPINESS IS ANYONE AND ANYTHING AT ALL THAT'S LOVED BY YOU.**

Chenille put her arm around Satin, singing.

 **HAPPINESS IS HAVING A SISTER.**

And Satin sang right back.

 **SHARING A HAIRDO.**

They both sang together.

 **GETTING ALONG.**

Then all of them sang together.

 **HAPPINESS IS SINGING TOGETHER WHEN DAY IS THROUGH.**

 **AND HAPPINESS IS THOSE WHO SING WITH YOU.**

 **HAPPINESS IS MORNING AND EVENING, DAYTIME AND NIGHTTIME TOO.**

Then Poppy gathered them all up into a group hug, and sang gently.

 **FOR HAPPINESS IS ANYONE AND ANYTHING AT ALL THAT'S LOVED BY YOU.**

They all separated, and Creek said. "Now who wants to learn about inner peace?" All the kid cheered, sitting in front of him. Poppy smiled at Creek while he taught the kids, leaning on a windowsill by the far wall. She looked out the window, the sunshine lighting up the forest beautifully . Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Branch, he was collecting sticks like always.

He was somewhat out of view from everyone, and was unaware Poppy could see him. When Poppy saw his face it confirmed what she believed, he had a look of sadness and loneliness. This made her feel sad, but she was determined. She may have been confused about her feelings, but she knew that everyone deserved to be happy. So silently, she whispered to herself.

"I'm not giving up Branch."

Six years later…

 **AN: Hey guys sorry if the group song was a bit clunky, but any other way I wrote it sounded worse. Anyway the next chapter is going to be the last, so I hope you are ready. Another thing, I realized last chapter that the age of Poppy and Branch doesn't make much sense if Branch remembers Poppy's mother and she doesn't. I remembered review about their ages not making much sense, so I guess you can disregard the ages I said at the beginning. I'd say Branch is about 4 years older than Poppy, so it's not too creepy that he's crushing on a younger girl. Anywho i hope you enjoyed it, Cyber high-five!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey everyone, so this is gonna be the final chapter, and it takes place 5 days before the beginning of the movie. Also there have been some inconsistencies pointed out to me I'd like to address, number 1 I said something about Branch's birthday and then did nothing about it. So I totally blanked on that one, and I'm sorry I'll write a separate one shot of that because it honestly had important stuff. Number 2 someone asked why DJ hasn't done any matchmaking, well that's because this is Poppy's Mission. The sequel to this fic will be called DJ's Mission, where it's her point of view from the movie. So you guys will get plenty of Suki trying to set stuff up, so there you go. I always like to thank people when they tell me about things I missed, I appreciate constructive criticism. Although I'd like to request that we refrain from using language in the reviews, this story is rated k+ which means there might be some younger audience here. Just try to be respectful. Alright I've been keeping you guys too long, on with the story! I don't own Trolls or any of its characters.**

Chp10 Best worst day

Poppy yawned as she awoke, sitting up and stretching. She hopped out of bed and went to her bathroom, washing her face and hair. She then grabbed her comb and ran it through her pink locks, satisfied with the look. She then put on a new dress the twins had made for her, it was blue with a frosted fade at the bottom. And with that she was out the door, in her hand was a basket of invitations.

Poppy loved handing out her invites, there was a certain amount of satisfaction she got from doing it herself. All the smiling faces she got to see, all the positive feelings. "Poppy!" Poppy turned around to see Suki running up, she pulled a special invite out of her hair and handed it to her. "Good morning Suki!" Suki put the invite in her hair, and hugged that pink princess.

"Good morning and happy birthday! The big 21! How does it feel to officially be a grown woman?" Poppy put a hand to her chin, humming aloud to make it look like she was thinking. "It feels like I want to... PARTY!" the girls high fived, and started walking around the village. As they were giving out invitations, Poppy asked. "So you're doing the music for the party right?" DJ scoffed at the implication that she wouldn't.

"Of course! Who else could make the bodies shake like I do?" Poppy laughed at her best friend, she was such a goof sometimes. Then Poppy remembered, and asked. "What about the anniversary party next week?" DJ nodded, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Oh don't you worry, I'm going to make it the loudest and craziest party you've ever seen!"

"Hello ladies!" They were both greeted by Biggie, Poppy reached into her hair and pulled out a special invite for him. "Hope to see you at the party tonight Biggie!" Biggie held up his pet worm, and smiled. "With so many photo-ops waiting to happen, you couldn't keep me away! Oh and Happy birthday Poppy!" Suki pulled out her own invite, admiring the craftsmanship. "So is there a special card for all of your friends?" Poppy smiled with pride, nodding her head. "You bet!" DJ got a spy smirk on her face, nudging the pink princess's arm.

"Even one for Branch." DJ asked, Poppy blushed a bit at her friend's comment. As the years went by, Poppy had come to accept that Branch couldn't feel the same way she did. But she still loved him, which was confusing to her. She loved Creek, and she knew that. But she to this day still had a small ache in her heart for Branch, which made it harder for her when he said something mean.

Yes over the years it seemed like Branch just got more bitter and distant, caring less about what people thought about him. And becoming more course with his insults, his sarcasm more personal and painful. But Poppy pulled out his card, turning it over in her hands.

Suki and Poppy handed out the rest of the cards, until there was only one left. As they approached the bunker, Poppy felt a twist in her stomach that she always felt before giving him a card. It was the dread of being rejected, and she knew that there was a 99.9 percent chance of that happening. She was about to knock when she saw something tapped to the boulder, it was a note with very neat cursive handwriting. It read

(Poppy, on the off chance that you come to try and invite me to one of your ridiculous parties just know that I am out gathering food. I won't be back until sunset and I don't want you waiting by my bunker, it's dangerous. If you going to leave the card, and I know you're going to leave it just drop it in the mail tubes in your dad's office. It might rain today, and I'd rather not clean up paper mush off my lawn. Makes my bunker easier to find, throw this note away after you find it. Branch)

Poppy sighed and started trudging back to the village with the crumpled note in her hand, Suki walked up next to her. "Hey, At least he's concerned about your safety." Poppy smiled softly, Branch could be sweet when he wanted to. She had seen it, and she perked up a bit. "Yeah, and I've got a party to get ready for!" And she and Suki raced off to the royal pod, to prepare for the party.

Hours later Branch came home, only to find the note on the entrance gone. Just as he thought, Poppy had come by to drop off an invitation. Hopefully she had followed his instructions, and the card would be in his mailbox right now. This way he didn't have to make a show of ruining the card, and fix it up later. But he would have to admire it later, he had food to put away and a perimeter check to do before bed.

He went inside to his storage room, putting everything away in alphabetical order. Then he entered a tree root that had been carved out, leading to a small lift in the trunk of the tree. He went up the lift till it reached the top, and went out onto a thick branch where a telescope was mounted. He looked through the spyglass, swiveling it around to survey the surrounding area. Then he saw something that made his blood chill, a shadow figure and the glowing yellow eyes of a Bergan in the distance. He was about to retreat into his bunker, but froze when he heard music.

He looked in the direction of the village, seriously? They were having a party now? He was about to just hide and let whatever was to be happen, but he felt a tug on his heart. He couldn't just leave them to be discovered, even if his last few attempts to warn everyone were false alarms. But he cared about Poppy, he didn't want her to die. "Ugh! I can't believe I'm doing this!" He said, and ran to the lift.

Poppy looked around at the party, everyone showed up. Well… almost everyone. But Poppy wasn't going to let that get her down, she started dancing while Suki played some fresh beats. Then a spotlight shone on her, she started singing.

 **DON'T THINK ABOUT IT.**

 **JUST MOVE YOUR BODY.**

 **LISTEN TO THE MUSIC.**

 **SING, OH, EY, OH.**

 **JUST MOVE THOSE LEFT FEET.**

 **GO AHEAD, GET CRAZY.**

 **ANYONE CAN DO IT.**

 **SING OH, EY, OH.**

 **SHOW THE WORLD YOU'VE GOT THAT FIRE.**

 **FEEL THE RHYTHM GETTING LOUDER.**

 **SHOW THE ROOM WHAT YOU CAN DO.**

 **PROVE TO THEM YOU GOT THE MOVES.**

Poppy pulled out her cow bell, and started to ring it loudly.

 **I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I FEEL BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING, YEAH , YEAH.**

 **BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING, YEAH , YEAH.**

 **AND WE CAN DO THIS TOGETHER.**

 **I BET YOU FEEL BETTER WHEN YOU'RE DANCING, YEAH , YEAH.**

 **WHEN YOU FINALLY LET GO**  
 **AND SLAY THAT SOLO**  
 **'CAUSE YOU LISTEN TO THE MUSIC.**

 **SING OH, EY, OH.**

 **'CAUSE YOU'RE CONFIDENT BABE.**

 **AND YOU MAKE YOUR HIPS SWAY.**

 **WE KNEW THAT YOU COULD DO IT.**

 **SING OH, EY, OH.**  
 **SHOW THE WORLD YOU'VE GOT THAT FIRE.**

 **FEEL THE RHYTHM GETTING LOUDER.**

 **SHOW THE ROOM WHAT YOU CAN DO.**

 **PROVE TO THEM YOU GOT THE MOVES.**

 **I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I FEEL BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING, YEAH , YEAH.**

 **BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING, YEAH , YEAH.**

 **AND WE CAN DO THIS TOGETHER.**

 **I BET YOU FEEL BETTER WHEN YOU'RE DANCING, YEAH , YEAH.**

 **I FEEL BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING.**

 **I'M BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING, AYE, OH, EY, OH.**

 **FEEL BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING, YEAH , YEAH.**

 **BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING, YEAH , YEAH, DON'T YOU KNOW.**  
 **WE CAN DO THIS TOGETHER.**

 **I BET YOU FEEL BETTER WHEN YOU'RE DANCING, YEAH , YEAH.**

 **I FEEL BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING.**

 **I'M BETTER WHEN I'M DANCING, HEY.**

 **FEEL BETTER WHEN I'M, YEAH , YEAH.**

Poppy struck a pose ending the song, the crowd cheered and showered her with love. She felt that spark inside of her growing, parties always seemed to lift her spirits when she was feeling down. She noticed Creek dancing not to far away with the rest of her friends, he saw her looking at him and smiled at her. This sent warm butterflies throughout her insides, and she said to herself quietly. "At least I can always count on you Creek, you're such a good friend."

"Alright everyone, settle down! I have an announcement to make!" King Peppy called out, quieting down the crowd. "Twenty One years ago I was blessed with the most wonderful daughter, and she is a perfect example of what a troll should be! Kind, positive, and is always willing to help others!" Poppy smiled at her father's kind words, then gasped in surprise when Biggie wheeled out a large cake. "Happy birthday sweetie, now blow out the candles and make a wish."

Poppy thought for a second, what should she wish for? Then she thought about Branch, she wished more than anything he was at her party. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Bergan!" Branch screamed running into the middle of the group, but he tripped over another Troll's foot. He began stumbling forward, slamming into the table and knocking the cake on top of Poppy. Poppy stood frozen covered in cake from head to toe, while Branch rubbed the sore spot on his forehead.

"Ow! Ung, king Peppy. King Peppy! Where's king Peppy?" Peppy was helping get the cake off of Poppy, he knew it was an accident but he was still a bit peeved. "Branch! What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Branch stood up, pointing into the forest. "I saw a Bergan in the woods, it's really close to our location!" A couple of the younger trolls gasped, but some of the older Trolls just shook their heads disapprovingly.

"Sure, Just like the last twelve times! Right Branch?" Aspen called out in an annoyed tone, than some other trolls joined in. "Yeah, it's getting old Branch!" Said one. "Couldn't you just let Poppy enjoy her birthday in peace?" Said another. Branch raised his eyebrow confused, it wasn't Poppy's birthday!? " It's not her birth… day…" Poppy just stared at the grey troll with sadness in her eyes, it felt like she was digging into his soul. "You… forgot my birthday?" She asked in a whisper, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Branch broke the eye contact, because it made him feel awful and there was a much more pressing matter. "That's not important right now, everyone needs to hide. There's a Began! I saw it, I swear!" King Peppy sighed, he knew that Branch was excitable but he also didn't want to neglect danger. He had to protect his people, and his daughter. "Poppy, you should go get cleaned up. I'm sorry about this, but on the off chance Branch is right we could be in terrible danger. Everyone go into your homes and don't come out till I say, I'll investigate this Bergan sighting."

The citizens all looked sceptical, but they followed Peppy's command. "Thank you king Peppy, this way!" Branch ran off to his bunker, with Peppy following behind trying to keep up. "Okay, I spotted it just west of here." He said, leading Peppy up to the telescope. "Quickly, take a look!" Peppy looked through the spyglass, not seeing anything. It was pretty dark, and his eyes weren't what they used to be.

Suddenly he saw a large body like silhouette, this sent fear through him. But upon closer inspection, he saw it was just a large gnarled tree stump. Peppy sighed, turning to Branch. "Branch, it that what you saw?" Branch's expression scrunched up, he looked into the spyglass. Seeing the stump caused him to look at the king, somewhat hurt.

"...no! No I saw a Bergan! I swear to you, I saw its glowing yellow eyes!" Peppy put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, leading him back to the lift. "Branch I know you're trying to protect the village, but you can't run around screaming Bergan every time a twig snaps. And there are plenty of creatures with glowing eyes, it's a big forest!"

Branch stopped walking, looking down at the ground. "I don't believe it… the one person who I thought believed in me, thinks I'm crazy just like the rest of the trolls do!" Peppy was about to say something, but Branch cut him off. "Save it! All due respect, I think it's best if we don't talk anymore!" Peppy put his foot down, standing as tall as he could to the younger troll.

"Stop that, you can't push me away like you do with Poppy! I know you still have feelings for her, if you'd only let her help you… give her a chance!" Branch scoffed at that, putting his hands on his hips. "Face it Peppy! Your daughter doesn't feel the same way, you know it! I know it! So why try when you know nothing is ever going to happen!?"

Peppy's face softened , he wanted desperately to help Branch. "Even if it Poppy spent a hundred years with me, how could she ever look at THIS!" He shouted, Gesturing to all of him. "And love me for who I am!?" Peppy stared wide eyed at Branch, remaining silent. Branch decided to make it clear this wasn't a rhetorical question, he asked. "How?" Peppy gave no answer, so Branch repeated himself. "How?" Peppy still said nothing, so Branch shouted. "HOW!?" Sounding like a mixture of anger and desperation, as if he was hoping for a legitimate answer.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Peppy shouted back, getting quieter as he kept saying. "I don't… know." Branch huffed, crossing his arms. "That's what I thought. You and Poppy keep saying that my Happiness is your responsibility, well I'm 25 years old! I officially give you permission to stop feeling obligated to care!"

Peppy hung his head sadly, but as Branch walked to the elevator he said. "I'm sorry… I can never replace them…" Branch froze, he knew exactly who Peppy was talking about. "I couldn't replace Rosiepuff, or Birch and Willow. I'm sorry I couldn't be the family you deserved, the family I couldn't save…" Branch never blamed him, losing people was part of life. But Peppy felt responsible, and it weighed on his soul.

"I'll try not to bug you again …" Branch said, walking towards the trunk. But then he stopped, and said quietly over his shoulder. "Tell your daughter she doesn't have to feel sorry for me anymore." and with that Branch retreated back into his bunker, accepting that loneliness and fear were the only emotions he truly understood.

Peppy walked down a vine, heading back to his home. When he entered the royal pod, he had tears running down his face. He had promised his friends that he would watch over branch, how sad they would be if they saw how he had failed. Who their son had become, how lonely he was.

Peppy sat down in his chair, and put his head in his hands. He sat there for a while before he felt a hand on his cheek, he looked up to find Poppy. She was in fresh clothes and free of cake, wearing a sad but caring smile. No words were spoken, she just hugged him and he hugged her back. After her hug she led him to his bedroom, where he laid down. He was very tired, and Poppy turned off the light and quietly closed the door.

Poppy walked back to her room, but saw that the candles in her father's office were still lit. She went in to put them out, but stopped when she saw a letter in her father's mail tube. She wouldn't have touched it, if it didn't say 'for Poppy' on the front. She picked up the letter and blew out the candles, running to her room.

She sat on her bed, looking at the letter. It had neat cursive handwriting, letting her know it was from Branch. Cautiously she opened it, and smiled when she read the short sentence. (It was not my intention to ruin your birthday, or throw cake on you. Branch) she placed the letter on her nightstand and smiled, settling into bed and saying. "I know."

The next morning Poppy stepped out into the village, a big bright smile on her face. The sun was shining, and she had a song in her heart.

 **GOOD MORNING BIRDS, GOOD MORNING TREES!**

 **OH WHAT A LOVELY DAY!**

 **THE SUN'S SO BIG, IT HURTS MY EYES!**

 **BUT REALLY THAT'S OKAY!**

 **A BRAND NEW DAY, WITH THINGS TO DO!**

 **SO MANY PLANS TO MAKE!**

 **I'VE HAD SIX CUPS OF COFFEE, SO I'M REALLY WIDE AWAKE!**

 **I'VE ALWAYS BEEN A MORNING PERSON, A MORNING GIRL!**

 **HURRAY!**

As she walked through the village she would wave to the Trolls who passed , then she got to the school where she greeted the younger Trolls.

 **GOOD MORNING KIDS, SAY DID YOU KNOW?**

 **NEXT WEEK'S ANNIVERSARY DAY!**

 **I DIDN'T GET, TIME TO PLAN IT YET!**

 **BUT I'M PUMPED UP ANYWAY!**

 **I'LL WEAR A GOWN, WE'LL HAVE A BALL!**

 **AND DANCE FOREVER MORE!**

 **I'LL CUT A RUG, AND BUST A MOVE!**

 **AND SPIN AROUND THE FLOOR!**

 **I'VE ALWAYS BEEN A MORNING PERSON, A MORNING GIRL!**

 **HURRAY!**

Princess Poppy gathered all the kids and lead them outside, pulling all the trolls into a giant dance. As the tapped their feet, and shook their bodies the music only got louder and louder. Soon they all got into a pyramid, lifting Poppy to the top.

 **A BRAND NEW START, A PALATE CLEANSE!**

 **AS FRESH AS LIME SORBET!**

 **LAST NIGHT WAS A DISASTER, BUT THIS MORNING!**

 **THIS MORNING!**

 **THIS MORNING, I'M OKAAAAAY!**

 **THIS MORNING, I'M OKAY!**

Everyone began to disperse, and Poppy looked around at her friends. Biggie, Fuzzbert, DJ, Cooper, Guy Diamond, Smidge, Creek, Satin and Chenille. She gathered them all up into a huddle, super excited about the party next weekend. "Alright guys, we've got six days till anniversary day. I need you guy's help making this the biggest, loudest, craziest party ever!"

Everyone cheered, and high-fived running off to go plan the party. Poppy and Suki lagged behind a bit, and Suki cleared her throat and asked. "So are you upset about last night?" Poppy just smiled and shook her head. "No, it was an accident." DJ was relieved, she had a plan and it required Poppy not being furious with Branch. "Ok, now don't freak out when I say this!"

Poppy nodded, and Suki continued. "I might have an idea, to get Branch to come to the party." Poppy gasped, and Suki shushed her. "Hang on! There's rules, okay?" Poppy nodded, listening intently. "Number one, you're not allowed to tell Branch about the anniversary party." Poppy nodded, and waited for her to continue. "Number two, you have to trust me even if what I ask you is a bit… uncomfortable." Poppy was a little boggled by that remark, but decided she trusted Suki.

"Okay." Suki smiled and shook Poppy's hand, putting her arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Poppy, with in the week you and Branch will be best friends." She said, and Poppy nodded running off to catch up with her other friends. Suki put her hands on her hips, and smirked saying to herself. "Or maybe even more than that."

 **AN: And with that, Poppy's story concludes and DJ Suki's begins. I'd like to thank all the fans who stuck with me in this clunky story, And I hope you guy's will check out my other trolls stories coming soon! And like I said I'll post a one-shot of Branch's Birthday, soon!**

 **Song Credits.**

 **I'm so Excited-Pointer Sisters**

 **Three little birds-Bob Marley**

 **Travel song-Shrek the musical**

 **Cups-Anna Kendrick**

 **She's in love-The little Mermaid the musical JR**

 **I'm a Believer-The Monkees/Smash Mouth**

 **All of me-John Legend**

 **Titanium-David Guetta/Anna Kendrick**

 **The sound of Music-The sound of Music**

 **Everything has changed-Taylor Swift/Ed Sheeran**

 **Hallelujah-Leonard Cohen**

 **Happiness-You're a good man Charlie Brown**

 **I feel better when I'm dancing-Meghan Trainor**

 **Morning person-Shrek the musical**


End file.
